Pry me open bit by bit
by fangirl2048
Summary: A collections of one-shots involving the HoO ships (mainly Percabeth and Jasper) where one person in the pairing is all hard-core attitude, piercings and tattoos, while the other person contrasts to them in personality and appearance. Some chapters rated T/M. Features punk! Percy and preppy! Annabeth as well as Punk! Piper and Jock! Jason. Punk individuals in each pairing may alter
1. What She Wanted

**WARNING: THIS IS a T/M RATING. So if you have a problem with it, I suggest you go away and avoid reading this. And if you ignored this comment, please don't whine to me about how it's too inappropriate (I am well aware it is; don't need you to alert me of that) or that I somehow ruined the ship for you (your fault for reading in the first place). This is definitely more suggestive than many of my other fics. But I think I captured the characters right in accordance to the circumstances.**

 **I'm sure I'm writing this because I'm** _ **still**_ **procrastinating writing the next chapter of one of Percabeth: Fried Chicken With a Cute Waiter On The Side, Please (I need to stop using long titles.) And also because I have been totally obsessed with the idea of this fic.**

 **Features punk Percy, preppy Annabeth, punk Piper, and jock Jason.**

 _ **-oOo-**_

 _ **What she wanted**_

 _ **Rating: T/M (language and adult themes)**_

 _ **Pairing: Mainly Percabeth, but with some side Jasper as well.**_

 _ **Summary: Annabeth Chase was clever. She always got what she wanted, for she possessed the rare ability to be able to manipulate different people and force them to play straight into her hands. And maybe it was because of spending too much time with the delinquent, but she was somehow hit with a boost of confidence which inspired her to use a… ehem,**_ **cunning tactic** _ **, to even get her boyfriend**_ **Percy Jackson** _ **, the tattooed troublemaker of the school, to do exactly what she wanted.**_

 **-oOo-**

Annabeth Chase was clever. Despite her loose blonde curls and preppy, constantly dressy appearance (skirts or knee length dresses 24/7, paired with clacking sparkly high heels and alluring glossy lips coated in red), she never hesitated to leave a person astounded at her level of knowledge and intelligence.

Her grades were continuous A's. The teachers adored her. She was a part of the student council (head, actually). She had been made a prefect on multiple occasions. She aced presentations in that calm, confident and regal voice. In summary, Annabeth Chase was the perfect student any teacher could ever ask for.

In anyone else's eyes, Chase might just seem like the everyday over confident, rich and arrogant girl who considered herself superior over everyone else just because she owned an original Chanel hand bag. However, if you peered just a _little_ closer, her eyes gave it all away. The irises were filled with melted silver; a startling, unique grey which perfectly reflected furious thunderstorms. Intimidating and calculating, they could immediately stare even the bravest down.

The revealed secrets. _Dark_ secrets. They revealed that Annabeth Chase knew things; she had seen the world as it was, and it had wounded her badly. They revealed that Annabeth had been hurt over and over again, leaving behind a permanent, prominent scar which left her vulnerable and open.

But they also held intelligence. Annabeth could manipulate different people in different ways to do her different favours. She was always, _always_ accompanied by a cunning game plan. And this rare sly ability had assisted her in forcing people to play right into her hands more than once.

This occasion was no exception.

-oOo-

"Are you kidding me?" Annabeth asked incredulously as she eyed the latest tattoo Piper hand gotten etched into her skin. This one would be a _little_ harder to cover up for school, since it was in plain sight. Sure, Piper hardly ever bothered to cover up her tattoos and the school had long since given up on objecting, but still, getting a tattoo _there_ was a bit stupid. "What on earth were you _thinking_?"

"I was _thinking_ it looked cool," Piper replied, looking slightly startled at Annabeth's sudden outburst. She arched an eyebrow quizzingly, the loop pierced into it glittering as it moved. "What's wrong with it?" she asked, running her fingers along the black ink. The tattoo started halfway up her right collarbone, twisted and spiralled up the side of her throat until it reached her ear, where it curled around the back of her ear and spiralled until it stopped right outside the entrance to her ear canal, forming an evil looking cobra.

Okay, fine _, maybe_ she looked good in it (evidence: Jason hadn't stopped staring at her with those huge worshipping eyes like she was some goddess ever since she had stepped out of her pitch black Ferrari in a black crop top and dark skinny jeans, which were maybe a little _too_ ripped along her thigh, but he almost always gazed at her like that) but the only way she could follow the school policy and shield that tattoo from others was by wearing a turtleneck 24/7, and Piper Mclean wouldn't be caught dead in that. "Um, may I ask how you were hoping to cover _that_ up?"

Piper rolled her eyes, leaning her elbow against her locker and running her fingers through the remaining uneven hair on the right side of her head which streamed down her shoulder. The other side was completely shaved in an undercut for about a third of her head. "No, actually, you might not ask. Because as a matter of fact, I wasn't hoping to cover it up at all." She grinned at the scandalized expression on Annabeth's face.

" _What?"_ Annabeth screeched disbelievingly. "Piper, are you insane?"

"Maybe." Her expression brightened considerably and kind of comically in contrast to her attire when her kaleidoscopic eyes focused on a point behind Annabeth. She automatically raised her hand in a wave, grinning, and Annabeth turned to see Jason walking through the hallway towards them.

"Hey," he greeted, strolling right past Annabeth as if she was invisible and pressing a short morning to kiss to Piper's lips. When he pulled back, Annabeth was disgusted to see that usually hard-core Piper looked like she was restraining from sighing dreamily. No, not because it was overly sappy (which it was, but she could take that) but because it was a consequence of the actions of her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm not even standing here," she deadpanned from behind Jason. "You two keep sucking faces. Totally fine with me."

Jason chuckled. Turning around, he pulled Annabeth into a hug. "Sorry. But she looks kinda irresistible today," he said seriously as he pulled away.

Annabeth could see Piper rolling her eyes (she was probably trying to make it look sarcastic and offhand, but it came of as pretty fond anyway) over Jason's shoulder. "Don't take her side," Annabeth hissed furiously, slapping Jason's chest. "I've been trying to convince her that the tattoo was a bad idea."

"Yeah, but he likes it anyway, so fuck you and everyone else." Piper came up to stand beside Jason and shot Annabeth a sly grin.

Making a little sound of frustration, Annabeth glared at the two of them, her grey eyes narrowing in suspicion. "The two of you planned this, didn't you?"

Immediately looking away, Jason began whistling in an effort to act casual, while Piper began studying her black, painted nails and the tattoo on her wrist, the concentration on her face so overly exaggerated and intense it was the kind you expected to see on the face of a surgeon.

"So are you trying to act innocent or convince me that you _did_ plan this?" Annabeth asked dryly. "Anyway," Annabeth began, forcing herself to abandon the subject (she _would_ find a way to make Piper regret the tattoo) when she remembered why she had come over to Piper and risked being late to class in the first place. "Listen."

"We are listening," they both deadpanned simultaneously.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "No seriously. Look."

"We are looking," they recited in unison, and laughed when they saw Annabeth's annoyed expression.

" _Listen_ , my dad's dragging me to this stupid party with some really, really distant relative's whom I haven't even _heard_ of until now, and he said that I could bring a friend with me so that I don't die from being forced to socialize with complete strangers who apparently got out of the same womb as my father's mother. So…?" She trailed off, looking hopefully at Piper and Jason, who looked as if they were two deer caught in the headlights.

"Um, I'm taking Piper to the movies today!" Jason said quickly, just as Piper said, "Jason's coming with me to some club!"

They both shot each other dirty looks, then tried again (hopelessly, of course). "We're going to the movies _then_ the club!" Jason half shouted over Piper as she spoke. "First club then the movies!" she said, her voice raised and slightly higher pitched than normal.

They both looked at each other desperately, the panic visible in their eyes. "We're going to watch a romantic chick flick!" Jason shouted. "We're going to see some thriller with a lot of blood and gore!" Piper screamed at the same time.

Annabeth spoke before they could launch into another round of muddled excuses and embarrass themselves any further. "So in other words, you're both free and are available to attend tonight," she said calmly.

"NO!" They both screamed at once.

"Then who am I supposed to take?" Annabeth asked desperately. "I need _someone_ to come with me! If I'm gonna go this way, I need someone to be there with me." She rounded on Jason, who looked like he was about to jump out of the window in his desperation to escape. "Jason, please, you're my _best_ friend-"

"I know who you can take!" Piper interrupted, her tone weirdly overly enthusiastic and animated. Tapping Jason on the arm so his attention was directed at her, they shared one of those quick eye conversation things. Honestly, they were like a married couple. At first it was 'aww', but now it was just revolting.

"Who?" Annabeth asked sulkily.

"Percy!" They both said in unison, smiles all bright and colourful, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"You know, I think it's really cute and all when you both speak in unison and all, but not when you give such stupid ideas."

"Seriously, Annabeth, just go ask him," Piper said.

"He can't deny anything you say!" Jason agreed, nodding his head vigorously.

"Please stop it, Jason, you look like a ridiculous bobblehead," Annabeth said without taking her eyes off Piper, and Jason instantly halted mid bobble. "And what do you mean, just go ask him?" she asked incredulously. "What, you expect him he'll say yes straight away?"

"Hey, I've known that guy since the time he used to play with Barbies and make them take turns in kissing Ken. He will definitely say yes. Parties are exactly his kinda thing!"

"You mean he will definitely _not_ say yes. And I think my mom is more likely to come back to life than seeing Percy at a dinner party where people actually _shake hands_ in greeting," Annabeth said hotly, and both Jason and Piper winced at her comment about her dead biological mother. Definitely a sore subject.

"Well," Piper began, "I should really get going, I'm late for fucking chemistry-"

"We still have twenty till the bell, Piper," Annabeth said, glancing at her pink and black wristwatch. "And you don't usually say that you're late until fifteen minutes _after_ the bell, so…"

"Jason, I think I hear Leo calling!" Piper cried.

"You do?" Jason asked confusedly. There was a short pause as Jason cocked his head to the side and listened carefully (Annabeth didn't even bother). "I don't hear anything."

"Well _, I_ do," Piper hissed forcefully, widening her eyes at Jason and glancing towards Annabeth in an attempt to make him understand.

"Oh, oh yeah!" Jason said, nodding his head. "I think he's… he's calling because he got himself locked up in the bathroom again!" he supplied helpfully.

"Jason, the last time was the janitor's closet," Annabeth told him calmly.

For all his excellent grades and overall nerdiness, he could be really stupid sometimes. Piper looked like she wanted to facepalm. Her palm. His face.

"Right," Jason said. "Well, I'm just gonna get him out, so… Piper, I need you to come with me so you could, um-"

"Escape?" Annabeth prompted.

"Uh, yeah, escape…" Jason trailed off, and Annabeth noticed that his gaze was focused on Piper's latest tattoo again. Boy, was he easy to distract. Piper looked like she wanted to facepalm him again, but with a punch instead.

"Okay, so let's go help Leo!" Piper said energetically, grabbing Jason's hand and pulling him towards the end of the hallway. Fast-walking down the corridor (almost skipping), they both turned the corner and disappeared from Annabeth's sight. She heaved a heavy sigh of frustration. There goes her last chance of survival.

Un _less_ she was desperate enough to grab onto that last tiny sliver of hope. Which she was.

-oOo-

Percy wasn't that hard to find. He was hanging out alone in Mr. Blofis's classroom, lounging in the chair closest to the open window with a lit cigarette wedged between his teeth, gaze focused on the screen in his hands. Annabeth was aware that this classroom was his secret hideout, since Mr. Blofis was Percy's stepdad (as well as Goode High's head of the English department) and Percy had practically memorized every inch of the teacher's timetable, thus learning what times anyone was most unlikely to enter the classroom. This knowledge had its advantages, for sure. Percy could usually be found cherishing a quick smoke in the empty room, and Annabeth was not at all surprised to find that Percy's method of quickly pulling her out of an early morning bad mood was to talk her into using the supply closet for reasons _other_ than finding old essays or notebooks.

He looked up from his phone when she entered the room but made no move to hurriedly dispose of the half used cigarette in his mouth. Realizing that he must have heard her footsteps coming down the hallway, she felt a warm, fuzzy feeling run through her when it dawned upon her that he must have recognised her by her footsteps. Sure, they had been together for almost nine months now (since the beginning of senior year), but Annabeth still felt ecstatic whenever she noticed how well they had gotten to know each other. It was a new feeling.

"Hey," she greeted, setting her bag down next to a table and dragging a chair in front of him, bracing herself for the infuriating conversation which was sure to come. Kissing him on the cheek, she plopped down onto the chair as he removed the cigarette from his mouth and hummed in greeting, the blue tipped ends of his Mohawk glinting in the sunlight streaming through the window. The sleeves of his black the shirt were ripped, putting the tattoo of waves on his bicep in full view.

"So listen," she began.

"Whatever you want, no." he said quickly.

"You don't even know what I was about to say!" she said indignantly.

"You're about to ask me to do something which I don't like." He smirked as she scowled. "You didn't make even _one_ comment about not covering up the wave tattoo, so I'm figuring you're trying to be nice to me for a reason." Annabeth had to applaud his logic, which was extremely rare for him.

"Okay, fine, maybe I am." She hurried on before he could object. Leaning forward, she set a hand on his thigh. "I'm being forced to attend this goddamn dinner party today, and I _really_ want someone to come with-"

"No."

"At least consider it! I mean, how bad could it be?"

"Bad enough that you're asking _me_ to go with you?"

"Percy, please, Jason and Piper won't listen to me-"

"-Your dad freaks me out-"

"-Just listen to me, at least give it a try, I'll be so bored all alone-"

"-And a _whole room_ filled with your relatives-"

"-they'll have _good food_ , Percy-"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"For the food?"

"No."

"For me?" She gave him her world famous bedroom eyes, all wide grey and a pouty mouth. She could see his resistance wavering for a second as he bit his lip and pulled his lip ring into his mouth, but then it became rock hard again.

"No."

Groaning in frustration, she leaned back in her chair as he placed his phone on the table and stood up to toss the remains of the finished cigarette out of the window, the dusty scent of smoke still lingering in the room. He stayed there, his hands on the window sill, gazing out onto the football field below and behind that, the majestic New York skyline. Annabeth stood up, a new wave of determination running through her. She _would_ drag him to the party, whether he liked it or not.

She stood directly behind him. Cautiously, she wrapped her arms around his middle, right below his ribs. She felt him tense at the sudden closeness, but then gradually relax into her hold, melting into her.

"Well, would you look at that," she said, leaning up and closer so she was speaking directly into his ear, her voice low and quiet. "Hard-core Jackson finally let someone touch him."

He scoffed, but Annabeth shushed him by pressing her chest flush against his back. His breath caught. Annabeth smiled against his back as a plan slowly started to form in her mind. She watched his knuckles slowly turn white on the window sill with the strength of his grasp as she began to rub slow circles on with her fingers on his chest, and then down his muscled abdomen as she slowly moved South.

"Annabeth," he hissed through gritted teeth. "Annabeth."

"Hmm?" she hummed innocently in response, leaning up on her tip-toes to press her lips to the back of his neck, earning a quiet gasp from him.

"Anna- Annabeth, God, not a good idea-" He broke off as a quiet moan bubbled out of his lips when her fingers found their way under the hem of his black tank top, running her finger pads and nails along the sensitive patch of skin just above the waistband of his ripped jeans.

"Never thought you'd be the one to say that, _Perseus_ ," she purred into his ear, knowing exactly what to say to turn him on to the max. Annabeth wasn't much of a seduce, but when she was this desperate, she could definitely pull out all the shots. Her fingers worked to unbutton his jeans at a leisurely pace, taking her own sweet time. And then the tips of her index and middle finger disappeared into the waistband of both his jeans and his boxers, gently feeling the skin there. Percy groaned, his head lolling to the side, providing Annabeth full access to the soft skin along the side of his neck.

Instantaneously, she flattened her tongue against his collarbone and slid it at a lazy, languid pace up to his ear, tenderly nibbling on his earlobe then nipping at the skin (just because she could and knew it would drive him absolutely _insane_ ). Fingers probing deeper into his boxers, Annabeth cherished the grunts and groans he was releasing.

The first tentative touch of her finger against him made him gasp out loud. He wasn't usually this sensitive, but doing something so… _dirty_ in secluded classroom where anyone could walk in on them at any moment was heightening the feelings and emotions. It was a definite risk for Annabeth. If anyone discovered them in such a compromising position, it would immediately ruin her good school girl reputation, making it crash and burn on the ground.

It was a cunning yet simple plan. But she knew Percy, being the stupid, clueless idiot that he is, hadn't caught on yet, as he was making absolutely no move to stop her actions.

Soon, she had her hand completely wrapped around him, slowly running her palm up and down his length. Her other hand was set on his hip under his shirt; her lips still moving against his neck, working to undo him inch by inch.

"Fuck, Annabeth," he moaned as she increased her pace, pumping him quicker. Then the alarm on his phone began blaring out, instantly warning them that it was time for Paul to leave the staff room, and Percy immediately tensed up. "Shit, Annabeth, stop."

"Not until you say you'll come with me to the party," she hissed into his ear. She could almost feel Percy's eyes widening as it dawned upon him.

"You- you little-"

"I know," she whispered, and began to move faster, lightly brushing her fingernails along him then grabbing him again and squeezing and feeling-

"Annabeth, Paul's go- gonna be here any second, dammit, stop," he managed through his moans. Annabeth was aware that he was too far gone to be able to force her to stop, so he was completely in her hands now. She knew, after months, that he was close. She could tell by the hitch in his breath, by the tensing of his muscles, by his sounds of pleasure increasing in volume. She picked it up a notch.

"Exactly. You don't want to let your stepfather see you like this, do you, Perseus?" she asked quietly, her lips brushing against his pulse point as she spoke. It was _almost_ enough to drive him over the edge, but not quite.

Footsteps began sounding down the corridor. "Shit," Percy cursed. "Annabeth."

"Say you'll come to the party."

"Annabeth."

" _Say it_ ," she commanded forcefully, her hand still moving against him. "Or I swear to God I won't stop. It'll bad for me, but it's gonna be even worse for you."

"Godammit!"

"Perseus," she whispered. The footsteps were definitely getting closer. Almost to the door.

The doorknob began turning, creaking slightly in the process. "Alright, alright!" Percy said desperately. "I'll go."

Annabeth restrained her smirk of victory, and she pulled her hand out of his jeans and hurriedly buttoned it just as Paul stepped into the room. She spun around.

"Hey, Mr Blofis!" she said cheerfully.

"Morning, Annabeth," he replied sleepily, yawning. That was all it took for Percy to grab his backpack, hold it in front of his crotch and rush past Paul and out of the room, sending Annabeth a death glare as he left.

"Where'd he go?" Paul asked in surprise as he looked at Percy sprinting down the almost empty hallway.

"Ah, probably the bathroom," Annabeth said offhandedly. And she didn't doubt it. Nor did she doubt what he was doing in there. "Oh, by the way, Mr Blofis," she said as Paul set a stack of papers on the desk. "Percy's accompanying me to a family dinner party tonight, so he won't be home."

"Wow," Paul said as he glanced up, looking surprised. "Must have been hard to talk him into that one."

"No, actually," Annabeth said as she dragged her chair back to her desk and sat down, pulling her notebooks out of her bag, even though the bell was still a couple of minutes away. She smiled up at Mr Blofis, all innocent and angelic. "It wasn't that hard at all."

 **-oOo-**

 **#sorrynotsorry**

 **Please spend 10 seconds of your life to drop a quick review. You have no idea how motivational they are. :)**

 **I promise, the next chapter of my multichap Percabeth story will be up soon! I'm nowhere near giving up yet.**

 **Btw, I might be considering making this fic a whole series of AU one-shots of Percabeth and Jasper and maybe some other HoO ships where at least one of them is punk or something (as u can probably tell, I haven't exactly thought this through yet). Like, maybe in the next chapter it could be Punk Annabeth and sweater Percy or something, or maybe Jasper. Tell me what you guys want.**

 **So, if by some miracle you enjoyed this, don't forget to follow or put this story in alerts or subscriptions.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes or typos or anything.**

 **Love you guys, thanks for reading! Review!**


	2. Everything Has Changed

**Thank you** _ **so freaking much**_ **for the reviews. They were so encouraging that I'm updating so soon after the last chapter. That is** _ **really**_ **unusual for me. Don't expect too much of it, unless I get encouraged again *hint, hint*? ;)**

 _ **Amyheroesofolympus**_ **,** _ **VampirePenguins**_ **(I love you so much for reviewing EVERYTHING) and** _ **impulsesoflife**_ **(darling, I LIVE for long, crazy reviews) all either liked the Jasper in this or wanted a Jasper next, so here ya go. But it's still got a lot of Percabeth.**

 **One insult in the following fic belongs to Simon Cowell.**

 **Still rated T/M (I guess…?)**

 **Warning: cheesy fluff up ahead, even though gothic Piper hates it. Features punk! Piper, jock! Jason.**

 **-oOo-**

 _ **Everything Has Changed.**_

 _ **Pairing: Mainly Jasper, but with a dash of side Percabeth too.**_

 _ **Rating: T/M (for language and adult themes)**_

 _ **Summary: Jason didn't usually go for badass girls like Piper. She was all attitude, piercings and tattoos, while the most interesting thing about smartass Jason was that he was somehow the star of the football team. But by some miracle, they worked. And just**_ **maybe** _ **they were actually good for each other.**_ **Title inspired by Taylor Swift.**

 **-oOo-**

Piper's phone started blaring out the chorus of _Twin Skeletons_ by _Fall Out Boy_ just as she was absorbed in the process of sliding the zipper of Jason's pants down. Groaning in frustration, she reluctantly abandoned her post between his legs and crawled up his body to peck his lips in apology. Her blue tipped uneven hair brushed his bare chest, making him shudder in anticipation.

She smirked in victory. Between them, it was always a constant game of who would fall first; of who would give in quicker. And he was just _way_ too easy.

Reaching out to the bedside table, she scooped up her iPhone just as it reached its fourth ring. Without bothering to look at the caller ID, she pressed the green button, keeping her bright, awake eyes on Jason's face as he stared at her. His startling blue eyes were glazed over, half closed and his lips were slightly parted, breaths uneven and shallow as the pads of his fingers stroked the side of her arm tenderly as if to say, _just give me a moment; need to get my breath back._ But oh, _God_ , did he look gorgeous.

"Hello?"

"Oh my God, please tell me I'm not interrupting anything."

"Of course you are, Annabeth dear. My dad's not at home and I've got a shirtless and near pant-less Jason Grace in my bed; what do you expect?"

"Fair enough. But please don't talk about my best friend like that, it's revolting."

"Please," Piper scoffed. "You would be saying the same thing if Percy was spread out on your bed like some sort of delectable dessert."

Jason made a low sound of protest (he still seemed incapable of speaking, Piper was proud to notice) and lightly pinched the soft skin of her upper arm. With narrowed eyes, he cleverly skimmed his nails up Piper's curved, bare waist, his index finger finding its way underneath her bra strap. His finger slowly inched towards her breast, and Piper was embarrassed to find that her breath automatically hitched. She glared at Jason as that slow lazy smirk spread across his face. But she still adored that smirk, since it was provocative, sexy, sweet and just 100% Jason.

"Piper, tell Jason to stop doing whatever he's doing. I can hear your breathing getting heavier, and it's scarring me."

"...It was an intense make out, okay?"

"Alright, alright, not judging you."

Her impatience (and desire; Jason's hand, which was palming her covered breast from underneath the fabric, was doing amazing yet frustrating things to her control, and she had to bite her lip from letting a moan escape) growing, Piper hotly asked, "what the hell are you interrupting my make out session for, Chase?" Piper slapped Jason's hand away from her chest, forcing him to settle both palms on the curves of her hips.

"Correction: sex session." Piper could literally hear Annabeth's smirk through the line. "I need to ask Jason about some maths homework since Percy was paying more attention to my curls so he has no clue, and I'm pretty sure you're not much different."

"Yeah, I am absolutely obsessed with your gorgeous blonde curls."

"I _meant_ you probably weren't paying attention either."

"You know, your curls are _almost_ as silky and luscious as Leo's, so you should be really proud." Piper grinned. "You should ask him what shampoo he uses."

"Probably L'Oréal, judging by the vastness of his feminine side."

Piper laughed, but halted abruptly when the sounds similar to someone screaming while giving birth rang into her ears. "… _Please_ tell me that's not what I think it is."

She could hear Annabeth sighing heavily. "He's in the shower. I'm in his room on his bed. And I swear to God I'm going deaf here."

Piper groaned in frustration. It had taken her _years_ to stop Percy from attempting to sing. Years and a lot of convincing that girls only liked it when punk guys who _could actually sing_ decided to belt out some heartfelt lyrics. Sure, Percy could definitely rock a guitar and maybe spring up some hip hop dance moves, but singing… not his forte. Whenever he did, people around him died due to blood loss via ears. Piper would know; she had had first-hand experience. "For fuck's sake, Annabeth, get in there and make him shut the hell up."

"Ugh, don't say stuff like that," Annabeth said, sounding disgusted. Piper could hear the faint sounds of someone howling through the phone.

"God, he sounds worse than he did three years ago," she remarked. "Like a cat in a vacuum." There was a pause, and then a faint sound like a strangled cat came through the phone. Oh, the irony. "Wait, is he crying?" Piper asked disbelievingly.

Annabeth sighed. "You know this song makes him emotional."

"…So punk."

"Tell me about i- oh, just hang on a sec."

"I hope you're going to shut him up," Piper said as she heard the sounds of footsteps and of the running water increasing in volume; a sign that Annabeth was heading towards the bathroom. "Just make sure you hang up before you guys decide to do anything."

The sound of a door opening was heard, and the rush of water became significantly water. Unfortunately, so did Percy's screaming. "But the sun rolling high, through the sapphire sky…"

His voice was becoming louder, and then Piper realized that he was building up momentum for a reason. "Oh, shit, Annabeth-"

"Keeps great and small on the endless round…"

Jason _just_ managed to push the hand holding Piper's phone away from her ear before catastrophe struck.

"IT'S THE CIRCLE OF LIIIIIFE!" Both Percy and Annabeth's screaming voices echoed through the line. "AND IT MOVES US AAALL!"

They were so off-key Piper didn't even have the heart to tell them so. Which was a surprise.

"THROUGH DESPAIR AND HOOO-"

Then Piper hung up and tossed the phone onto the carpeted floor. Groaning, she laid her head on Jason's chest, whom she wanted to applaud for his patience. "Goddammit, my ears," she moaned in despair. "I think I need an ophthalmologist."

"You mean an otolaryngologist."

"Ugh, whatever." Jason's chuckle vibrated through his chest, making Piper shiver on top of him. And then, _of course,_ something else interrupted them. Jason instantly handed his phone to Piper after checking the caller ID, and put it to her ear before she could deny it.

The sound of Percy's disastrous, nightmarish singing could still be heard faintly, but it wasn't as loud. The sound of water was still loud though, so Piper knew Annabeth was still in the bathroom. "So," Annabeth stated, out of breath from the screeching. "Now that I've officially ruined your sex drive, can I please speak to my best friend?"

"…Smart, Annie."

"Well, they don't call me smartass for nothing."

"Hey, Wise Girl?" Percy's voice suddenly interrupted Piper before she could make an excuse to hang up. "Wanna join me?" Piper could literally visualize him making his world famous pout and waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Percy, I'm on the _phone."_

Percy hadn't seemed to have heard her. "Oh, come on, Annabeth, we could sing some _more._ "

"Percy-"

"Shut the fuck up before I start before Jason gets to see what I had for dinner," Piper finished for Annabeth, loud enough for Percy to hear over the water.

"Thank you, Piper," Annabeth said. "Now please hand the phone to Jason before we start singing the chorus again."

Rolling her eyes (but honestly, she feared for her ears), Piper handed the phone to Jason, who took it from her. _Homework_ , she mouthed, and he nodded.

"Stop doing homework, Annabeth. It's a weekend."

Upon hearing those words, Piper internally threw a bunch of confetti, popped a party popper and tossed rose petals everywhere (sure, not very punk, but they _were_ black petals, in her defence). Jason was a sucker for completing homework first thing on weekends (much to the disappointment of Piper; she would much rather have other, more enjoyable alternate situations taking place on her bed rather than having countless sheets of papers strewn across the covers), and Piper was surprised to discover he fell a little bit more on the nerdy side, despite what his appearance and talents said otherwise.

Anytime Piper had ever seen caught a glimpse of him in the hallways at school, she fully expected him to be like any other hot, blonde football player: one of those careless jocks, gaining enjoyment from harshly ripping the hearts of girls then stomping on them (their hearts, not the girls). But Jason was different. He was quiet, reserved (way too uptight, according to Piper) and hardworking, but still came across as a leader. He genuinely cared. He was known as the one football player who hasn't actually _played_ anyone yet. That was the reason why he had caught Piper's eye in the first place. Well, besides the fact that _her_ best friend was dating _his_ best friend and that they often had to awkwardly watch them suck face, but that part wasn't so important.

Plus, his ass _definitely_ looked better than the other guys when he was down on the field, those snug white tights taut on his legs and hugging his behind deliciously. Piper was pretty sure she kept more of her gaze on his butt than the actual game; a painful fact Percy constantly felt the need to keep reminding her of. But she was a seventeen year old teenager struggling to keep hold of her punk, hard core reputation but with an undeniably gorgeous boyfriend, so sue her.

Hearing Jason outright tell Annabeth to literally not do her homework made an unexpected wave of satisfaction roll through Piper. Jason definitely needed to loosen up and stop over working himself, and maybe be a _normal_ teenager for once. The only club he had ever been to was the one where Percy had to literally _drag_ him to and he had first spoken to Piper. The word _party_ was literally not even present in his vast vocabulary, much to the disappointment of Percy, Leo and Piper. Sure, maybe growing up with Annabeth did that to you, but Piper had immediately made it her personal mission to change Jason's overly serious, no- fun and sucker-for-rules demeanour.

"Annabeth, we still have two days until school." There was a pause as he listened to Annabeth speak, and Piper had a fair idea what she was talking about when Jason winced. "No, Annabeth, I am not ditching my homework." He ran his hand through his tousled blonde hair (courtesy of Piper's hands). "Homework isn't the only thing you can do on weekends, Annie. Go have sex with Percy; I'm sure he's waiting to get laid." Jason squeezed his eyes shut immediately after those words escaped his mouth, and Piper was sure he was definitely regretting speaking. _Shit,_ he mouthed. "Annabeth, I have to go now, I will not help you until Sunday, so forget about it. Bye." He finished forcefully and hung up.

Groaning, he repeatedly hit the back of his head against the pillow underneath. "She's gonna give me so much shit the next time I see her." He abruptly stopped his motions when he caught a glimpse of Piper's evil smirk. "What?"

Piper leaned down and grabbed his wrists, easing them up until they were above it head. Straddling his waist, she moved closer until their noses touched. "Just thinking about how much I'm changing you."

Jason looked slightly alarmed. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Piper chuckled against his mouth and gently bit down on his lower lip. "If it's because of me, it's definitely good."

Jason gently pulled one stud of the lip ring on the left corner of her lower lip into his mouth, making Piper shiver. Sure, she might be the badass with the tattoos and piercings in the relationship, but he still knew how to reduce her to a pile of shuddering mush within seconds.

Jason pulled back and stared at her. "So you think it's a good idea if I'm not the sensible one in this relationship?"

"Well, duh. You need some fun in your life. You need to take a couple of risks."

"I'm taking a pretty damn big risk right now, if you ask me."

"Mmm?" Piper teased, her voice quiet, as she pressed her lips to his and slipped her tongue in between his lips, making him gasp. When she pulled away, much too soon, Jason groaned in frustration. "And what might that be?"

"I'm dating you, aren't I?"

"Point. I'm such a bad girl you just couldn't resist."

"True," he agreed as his hands wandered to her back, brushing up the feather imprinted into her skin which ran up her right shoulder blade. Surprisingly, he managed to unhook the strap of her simple black bra with minimal fumbling, and he slipped the frustrating garment down her arms and off her chest.

After sliding his skilful tongue down the tattoo on the side of her neck while squeezing her breasts making Piper moan, he pulled her back down for a slow, languid kiss, his strong hands fisting into the remaining hair on the right side of her head, which streamed down her right shoulder and reached near her waist. His other hand reached up to smooth the pad of his thumb along the left side of her scalp which was shaved.

Piper was reaching down to _finally_ push his unzipped jeans down his hips along with his boxers when Jason spoke again, against the loop in her right eyebrow. "We're both even then."

Piper looked at him, still a little dazed by his unbelievably spine-tingling kissing skills (although she would never admit it.) "Mmm?"

He smiled at her tenderly, and Piper was surprised that she hadn't freaked out and screamed at his overly sappiness. "I'm changing you too. I'm making you less punk, see? Less hard-core."

"I'm still a troubled delinquent, though, who can fuck anyone up," Piper assured him through a sly grin.

"Yeah, I know. But I don't feel like you're some rock-hard punk with a black leather jacket, countless badass tattoos and piercings and a hot undercut who's incapable of emotion."

"Hey, are we still having this serious conversation about my personality or something else down there which seems a bit, um, _rock hard_?" Piper asked, smirking down at Jason as he bit his lip when she brushed a hand against him over his jeans. There was a short pause as his jeans and underwear slid down his legs. "So my punk look makes me look like a hot badass, huh?"

"It makes you look like you can take care of yourself," he managed to reply, still a little shocked by Piper's sudden move.

"Yet you still don't let me go through dark alleyways alone," Piper reminded him, rolling her eyes. "Even though I've done it countless times before."

"Hey, if you're dating me, you have to suffer from my irritating overprotectiveness."

Piper smiled against the hard panes of his chest, because she secretly loved it when he became all overprotective. The feeling that someone who loved her and was looking out for her was oddly comforting. Sure, she had Percy, but it was different since she had known the boy since they were five. And the only family she had was her dad, and he acted like he didn't even know she was alive.

But now she had Jason too.

Piper was sliding her tongue along the the panes and ridges of Jason's hard abdomen (because _, god_ , was he _ripped_ ) while Jason panted from above her when his ringtone _Superheroes_ started ringing. They both groaned in unison, and Piper laid the side of her head against Jason's chest where she could still both feel and hear his heart hammering as he answered the call, working to get his breathing back under his hand. "If it's Annabeth, don't answer," she breathed against his skin.

Jason waited for a moment to get his breathing under control, then answered.

"Hey, Thals."

Feeling a little devious, Piper slipped her hand down between them and lightly slid a finger up his length, making him abruptly twitch and let out ragged exhale.

He sent her a death glare as he listened to what his sister was saying. "Yeah, yeah, okay, I'll get some painkillers on my way home."

Another pause, and Piper touched him again but he reached down to grab her hand and held onto it tightly, preventing her from torturing him any further.

"No, I can't get them now, I'm with Piper." Jason cringed and held the phone a little way away from his ear. Piper could almost hear his sister screaming. "But it's not my fault you're a woman and you bleed from weird places!" Piper struggled to stifle her laugh against his skin. Sometimes, he was just _too_ forthright. "Okay, okay, stop yelling! I'm coming, I'm on my way." Without another word, he hung up and pulled Piper up so their foreheads were touching.

"Sorry," he murmured against her lips, apparently having forgotten about her evil assault from just a few seconds ago. That was her Jason; all sweet and angelic and forgiving. "Thalia needs stuff which are apparently, and I quote, 'fucking lifesavers to stop her uterus from crushing her insides'."

Piper laughed against his lips. "Okay, _that,_ I can understand." She pulled back and rolled over to the other side of the queen sized bed (advantage of having a super-rich dad) onto her back, allowing Jason to get up. He sat up and stretched, the muscles in his back moving and rippling deliciously. As he stood up and leaned down to retrieve his boxers and jeans from where they lay next to the bed, Piper couldn't stop her gaze from travelling to his behind, and _holy shit_ , that ass. He shifted slightly, feeling her gaze on him. Slipping his clothes on, he turned. His eyes skimmed her body and he stared for a moment at how she was spread out across her bed, still bare from the waist up. He leaned down and pressed his soft, warm lips to hers in a quick yet meaningful kiss. Piper lifted a hand and reached behind him while he was distracted to lightly slap his clothed ass, because really, he literally _was_ irresistible.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked as he pulled back and yanked the covers up, shielding her body from the cold air and tucking the quilt around her neck.

"Hmm," Piper replied. She managed to snag another kiss before he stood up, threw her another sweet smile then made his way out of her bedroom door. And yeah, if she couldn't resist smiling cheesily after him anymore and Jason was actually turning down _homework_ , maybe they were changing each other.

Piper didn't usually go for quiet, smartass guys like Jason. She was all fiery attitude with leather jackets, piercings and tattoos, while the most interesting thing about Jason was that he was somehow the star of the football team. But by some miracle, they worked. And just _maybe_ they were actually good for each other.

 **-oOo-**

 **Drop a review, please! They're really encouraging (how many times have I repeated that now?) :) Sorry for any mistakes or typos you might be able to find.**

 **Due to** _ **FateController**_ **and** _ **Guest**_ **requesting a continuation of chapter one, that will hopefully be up next chapter. Your wishes are my commands.**

 **Thank u the rest of u for reviewing the previous chapter:** _ **Jaz L, Guest, Mindmybiz, Hello, Guest, Abooknerdandproud Guest, Guest**_ **and** _ **Guardiansdragonofdeath.**_ **I am so grateful. Even if compared to other stories it wasn't much, u should still be thankful for what you've got, right?**

 **Don't forget to continue being awesome AND REVIEW. Love u, fellow fanpeople.**


	3. Sweet Revenge (What She Wanted part 2)

**I have no freaking idea how all of these chapters are turning out so suggestive and mature and dirty. I swear I don't know what's with this fanfic; lots of my other fics don't have even a drop of it. Well, I hope you guys still like all of that stuff and are willing to bear with my dirty mind. :/**

 **The following is a continuation of chapter one. Oh, and just imagine Percy in a tux like the amazing Viria's drawing, where Annabeth is wearing a blue dress. But add piercings to Percy's face.**

 **Mainly features Punk! Percy, preppy! Annabeth.** _ **Very**_ **suggestive and all that shit, but trust me, pretty deep and fluffy too. But honestly, is this dirty** _ **or what**_ **? Definitely not the or what.**

 **I sincerely hope this lives up to your expectations!**

 _ **-oOo-**_

 _ **Sweet Revenge (part two of**_ **What She Wanted** _ **)**_

 _ **Pairing: Percabeth (with a dash of Jasper)**_

 _ **Rating: T/M- for language and adult themes**_

 _ **Summary: Annabeth did the last thing he expected from her to get what she wanted, which was for him to accompany her to that**_ **goddamn** _ **, cursed dinner party where he felt about as out of place as a penguin in Africa.**_

 _ **Well, two could play at that game.**_

 _ **-oOo-**_

"I look ridiculous."

"Ugh, stop overreacting, Percy. "

"But I do. I look like a really tall penguin with piercings."

"I'll have you know that Tux is actually the name of a character that _is_ a penguin."

"I don't give a fuck about penguins named Tux. I don't want to _wear_ a tux."

"It's not a tuxedo, Percy; it's just a suit."

"I don't see the difference."

Annabeth rolled her grey eyes at Percy's childish whining, which travelled through the open bathroom door and into the bedroom, where Annabeth lay on her back on the blue bedspread, careful not to ruin the strapless white and crimson knee length dress she had chosen with Rachel. Patiently waiting with a book in her hands, she tried to ignore Percy's insistent whining as he changed into his (probably first) formal suit (probably last too, for that matter.) "Just come out, Seaweed Brain, and let me take a look." She set her book down next to her and waited for Percy to step out of the doorway, hoping that when she had to literally beg on her knees for Rachel to accompany Percy on a shopping trip, it had paid off.

"No laughing," he said sullenly, before stepping forward into her vision, a scowl settled into his face. And _Oh Dear Lordy,_ he should definitely dress formal more often.

He was just the perfect amount of lean, muscular and tall, standing at 6'1. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of the perfectly pressed black pants, and Annabeth's wide eyes raked up his slim torso until they reached his face. He was running his tongue over his silver lip ring. His hair was as disheveled and messy as always. His deep sea green eyes were bright.

In other words, he looks absolutely drop dead _gorgeous._

Annabeth sat up on the bed, her mouth open. Sure, she knew he would look good (he managed to look edible in practically everything), but she wasn't expecting _this._ She had to restrain herself from instantly pulling him down onto the bed and jumping him right then and there, but honestly, clothes like these would go to an incredible waste if they were tossed carelessly onto the floor while the two of them busied themselves with each other. So she held herself back, because unfortunately Percy (being Percy) had left his preparations to the last minute, and forcing him into this blessing from God _again_ would be a nightmare.

"Well?" Percy asked, arching his eyebrow and Annabeth mentally cursed him for how oblivious he was. Acting all innocent wasn't making this any easier on her part. Honestly, did he not have any idea what he was doing to her? How he was driving her absolutely _insane_ with want?

Swallowing thickly, Annabeth loosened her grip on the sheets. "It looks great, Percy." Stunning. Gorgeous. Bad Boy. Hot.

Percy's scowl deepened. "It's too soft."

Annabeth laughed, and managed to lift herself off of the bed without falling onto the floor in a pile of trembling mush. "Well, it would feel that way after jeans and leather jackets." Standing directly in front of him, she reached up to straighten the collar and gently brush her finger tips against his collarbone. Unable to contain herself, she leaned up to press her lips to the base of his throat. When she pulled back, Percy was smirking.

"What?" she asked, although she already knew.

"So you like it?" Percy asked innocently. Annabeth was only able to nod. "Good." Percy leaned down and spoke directly into her ear. "So when you get home I can sneak into your room through the window in this stupid suit-" he nipped her earlobe delicately, earning a gasp from her as he trailed his hands down her back and cupped her behind,"-and fuck you senseless, right?"

Annabeth couldn't respond. The both of them knew him talking dirty in that low, quiet voice drove her wild.

"Percy!" Sally Jackson's voice suddenly echoed down the hallway, startling them both. "Jason and Piper are outside; they're waiting to take you!"

"Okay, mom!" Percy called back easily, then turned back to stare at Annabeth. She smiled up at him, her eyes wide.

"I'm holding you to that little fantasy," she said.

"Yeah, you'll only get it if I ever leave this fucking party alive," Percy said, scowling again. Man, this guy was like a teenage girl when it came to his mood swings. Annabeth rolled her eyes as she followed him out the bedroom and joined him in bidding his mother goodbye, then out of the apartment door.

-oOo-

"Looking good, Percy," Piper commented, nodding her head appreciatively as she twisted around to stare at him from the driver seat of her four door Ferrari.

"Piper, eyes on the road!" Annabeth chastised angrily from behind the tattooed teenager.

The Cherokee twisted further around in her seat and sent Annabeth a glare, pursing her dark lips. The cobra tattoo on her neck rippled with the movement. The thick eyeliner surrounding her iridescent eyes made her eyes pop, looking almost freaky in the darkness while the silver piercings embedded into her lip and eyebrow glinted in the light from the streetlights. "Annabeth, we're at a signal."

"But it could turn green at any moment-"

"Dude, calm the fuck down, if I wanted us to die I could have just-" Piper instantaneously quieted when Jason, who was sitting in the passenger seat, gently lay a hand on her arm.

"Turn around, Pipes, just in case," he said soothingly, as if she was a child throwing a tantrum and Jason was trying to calm her down with minimal explosions occurring. Piper rolled her eyes at him but spun around nonetheless, while Annabeth made a gagging motion at Percy, who smirked. _Of course_ Jason would be the only one who could get the devil to calm down.

"Why didn't Jason just drive us in his car?" Annabeth asked sullenly.

Jason turned to look at them. "Piper said that she wasn't some fairy princess who needed her boyfriend to drive them to a date, and that she was perfectly capable of driving a car herself, even if they had to pick up some assholes on the way-"

"Um, would those 'assholes' be referring to us?" Percy interrupted, gesturing to himself and Annabeth.

Jason grinned. "Well, duh."

"Great, I see where we stand now," Percy muttered, leaning his head against the window.

"Where now, Annabeth?" Piper asked from the front.

"Left from here," Annabeth said, squinting down the street as Piper made a sharp turn, causing them all to be jolted towards the right. "Ow!" Annabeth cried as the side of her head slammed against the window.

"Sorry," Piper said, not sounding sorry at all. "The amount of asshole in this car is making me dizzy."

"Har, har," Annabeth mumbled sarcastically, massaging the side of her head. "Yeah, I'm sure you'll be the reason we die today. You know, you being an _asshole_ -"

"Hey!"

Annabeth ignored Piper's indignant cry, smiling slightly and squinting down the street as a brightly lit house- um, _mansion_ \- came into view. "Oh, that's the one," she said, pointing at the house.

"What, they trying to make every passerby blind or something?" Piper muttered as she came to a halt amongst the rows of cars in front of the colossal three story villa, and they all stared up at the strings of lights looped around the building.

"Yeah, and then they'll pull us in and slowly kill us in the most painful way possible while we can't see," Percy said seriously, with an undertone of panic laced into his voice.

"Sounds kinky," Piper deadpanned.

"I pray for you, man," Jason twisted around in his seat and looked at Percy sympathetically.

"Yeah, me too," Percy agreed, looking slightly hysterical.

"Percy, calm down, it's just a dinner."

"With your _dad_!"

"So? It's not like he's gonna ask questions about our sex life!"

"But he says… stuff about me." His voice was small.

There was a sudden silence in the car. Annabeth's heart sank as she suddenly understood what Percy was so worried about, and she cursed herself for not realizing sooner what lay beneath all the sulking and grudging actions and words. _Of course_ Percy wouldn't straight out tell anyone what was bothering him, but Annabeth should still have been able to see.

Annabeth's dad didn't straight out _despise_ Percy (as much as Percy hinted that he did), but Annabeth was well aware that her father didn't exactly approve of his daughter dating someone… like Percy. Someone with black leather jackets and a motorcycle and piercings and countless tattoos. The two of them had only met twice before, but she knew that sometimes the things her father said unintentionally could get Percy down. Give him doubts. Insecurity.

Percy had once asked Annabeth if maybe he wasn't good enough for her.

Annabeth shook herself out of her reverie. Annabeth had already told her dad that she was bringing Percy along, and if he didn't show up now, her dad would definitely have a lot of questions to ask. "Come on, Percy," she said quietly, grabbing his hand and pushing open the car door. She led them out, and turned around as the door slammed shut behind them. Leaning down slightly, she looked at Piper and Jason through the rolled down front window as they both stared at her worriedly. "You don't need to stop here on your way home, okay? We'll find our own transport."

"Sure, Annabeth," Piper said, throwing her a small smile. Tossing a quick glance at Percy behind Annabeth, she grinned supportively and waved, but Annabeth could see right through her facade to the layer of anxiousness beneath.

"He'll be fine," she told Piper quietly, making sure Percy couldn't hear.

Piper stared at her for a moment, her face emotionless. Then she silently looked to the front and set her hand on the gear shift. Stepping back, Annabeth watched as Piper rolled up the window and drove away, down the street and around the corner.

Sighing deeply, Annabeth turned to see Percy standing a little bit behind her, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He was teasing his bottom lip anxiously, the silver stud glinting in the bright lights.

"Why don't we just go to your house and have a nice, long relaxing Harry Potter marathon?" Percy suggested hopefully, raising his eyebrows as Annabeth stood a couple of feet away. "No one's there anyway, right?"

"So you're definitely planning a lot more than just a Harry Potter marathon, then?" Annabeth asked skeptically.

"Of course," Percy confirmed, letting that sexy, crooked smirk glide across his features. He vaguely recalled asking Piper, just after he had started dating Annabeth, why the blonde always looked dangerously close to passing out whenever he adapted that expression. However, Piper (being Piper) had simply rolled her iridescent eyes and threw a punch at his arm, then scornfully said, "Go Google it, you big dickhead." Ah, his loving best friend and her flattering pet names. But Google had indeed given him the answer, plus a lot of additional ideas as well, which Percy loved to use on his innocent, unsuspecting girlfriend. "Besides…" he continued, letting his eyes flick up to meet her grey orbs, "I'm sure you would like this stupid suit jacket to be kept on my shoulders while you ride me, wouldn't you?"

Inwardly pumping his fist in the air, he watched Annabeth as her mouth dropped open. The slow red flush which Percy adored began climbing up her neck, and she fisted her hands into the red fabric of her dress. "Percy…" she breathed, and her light, wispy voice sent all sorts of images flying through his overly active imagination at that moment. Oh, and she thought he didn't see the way her thighs quickly rubbed together. _Ha._

But then she straightened up and smoothed down her dress, struggling to regain her composure while Percy mentally threw a tantrum at the failure of his phenomenal plan. Scowling, he watched as her nimble fingers reached up and combed through her hair, tossing her curls behind her shoulder. She cleared her throat.

And then began walking towards the front door.

"Hey, wait," he said, catching her arm just before she could walk past him. Staring at him expectantly, she reached up to smooth out the frown lines between his eyebrows. Opening his mouth desperately, Percy struggled to get something out. "I don't feel good."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Of course you wouldn't; you just tried to manipulate and deceive your loving girlfriend- if you didn't feel guilty I would be certain you weren't human, Percy."

"No, like- I feel weird."

"Hate to break it to you, but you _are_ weird, sweetheart. Accept it and move on."

"I feel _sick_ , Annabeth."

Percy was perplexed to find that instead of another witty comeback, Annabeth smiled at him tenderly. Right there, in the middle of a stranger's front garden, she gently cupped his face and moved closer to him so their foreheads were almost touching.

"Percy," she breathed. He could taste her on his tongue. "If you were eating a blue pancake and someone told you how disgustingly weird that was, would you stop eating it?"

Percy was slightly surprised at the stupidity of that question. "Well, duh, of course not. Why would I ever do tha-"

"Exactly," Annabeth said softly, cutting the beginning of his rant off. "So what makes you think that if I was loving a person and someone told me how he wasn't right for me, I would ever stop loving him?" She leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss, yet it was full of emotion. "I know you're nervous about my dad," she told him quietly, letting her thumb ghost over his lower lip and glide over the piercing, "But trust me, whatever he says won't change my mind about you. Okay?"

Percy nodded silently, his eyes downcast. But really, he would _never_ get used to her sudden sappy outbursts.

Pulling back, Annabeth smiled angelically at him. "Good," she announced. "Now that you have no more excuses, les get this over with, shall we?" she asked, faking enthusiasm. Grabbing his hand, she intertwined their fingers. But as she dragged him towards the door and rang the majestic-looking bell, Percy vowed that even if she had somehow managed to get rid of his biting insecurities, she definitely hadn't managed to get rid of his childish thirst for revenge. _Annabeth Chase,_ out of all people, should know that if you yanked a moody Percy Jackson into a babyish _dinner party_ , you better watch your back.

Besides, Percy would still do anything to get out of this.

-oOo-

"So, Mr Jackson," began Fredrick Chase as he sat opposite Percy on the four seater table (this mansion was more like a restaurant than a house, seriously), his expression emotionless, "have you applied for any colleges yet?"

The alarm began sinking into the tattooed boy's features, and he threw a quick glance at his girlfriend, who was sitting beside him. She nodded supportively. (The problem was, he had no idea what she was supporting- did she want him to lie, or actually tell the truth?) "Um, no," Percy replied, settling for the latter. "Not yet."

To say Mr Chase looked scandalized would be an understatement. "But you barely have two months before graduation!"

"Yeah, I'm more of a last- minute type person…" Percy trailed off. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Annabeth smile fondly at him.

"Oh my!" Annabeth's step-mom fanned herself vigorously, as if Percy had just announced something outrageously unbelievable. Percy didn't have to look to know Annabeth was rolling her eyes, inwardly scoffing.

"Unbelievable!" Mr Chase half cried, setting his palms flat on the table. "Annabeth applied at the beginning of the year!"

"Yeah, well, Annabeth does everything first," Percy said, struggling to not seem sullen. "From applying for colleges to getting on top in bed-"

Percy was abruptly interrupted when Annabeth began throwing a crazy coughing fit right next to him. Patting her back, he took the glass from her hand and set it on the table, watching in puzzlement as she went absolutely red in the face. " _What_?" she gasped, gazing up at him disbelievingly. _"What_?" Looking absolutely horrified, she looked across at her parents, seeming immensely relieved to find them staring at her in worry.

"Are you alright, dear?" Mr Chase looked genuinely concerned.

"Y- yeah, I'm fine," Annabeth stammered. "I'm just gonna go get a drink," she said hurriedly, her eyes still wide. Grabbing Percy's hand, she stood up and dragged him away, through the throng of people in the living room, leaving her parents staring behind them in perplexity. She pulled him into a dark corner, behind a lone table. Then she rounded on him, looking absolutely furious.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" she hissed.

Percy stared at her in confusion. Annabeth never cursed. "What?"

"Just be grateful that they were too busy freaking out to hear what you said, Seaweed Brain!"

"What? Why should I be grateful…" he trailed off, realization dawning upon him. "Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_ ," Annabeth agreed venomously. Reaching up, she pulled at her hair with both hands then smoothed the golden locks down again, a habit of her's when she was exceedingly frustrated. "I can't _believe_ you! Just be happy Bobby and Mathew weren't there!"

"Look, I'm sorry!" Percy said desperately, his eyes wide. "I didn't mean for it to slip out like that!"

Annabeth stepped closer, and Percy had to refrain from taking a step back (that would be very masculine indeed). When they were almost nose to nose, Annabeth opened her mouth. "One more _word_ about our sex life," she hissed threateningly through her teeth, "and you just watch what I make you go through, Jackson." With that, she tossed her curls behind her shoulder and strode past him.

Percy was left watching after her, close to trembling, his jaw dropped. Just the thought of one of Annabeth's creative 'punishments' had him shuddering. He definitely, _definitely_ did not want to go there with her.

But then…

It was almost comical the way a bulb lit up above Percy's head, signaling a rare gift from his usually uncooperative brain. _If five simple words could get her away from her parents… what was it gonna take to get her away from this party?_ A cunning smile stretched across his face, and with hopes high, Percy began making his way back towards the table, a strategy already formulating in his mind.

-oOo-

"So, Wise Girl," he began conversationally as Annabeth spooned some more of the salad onto her plate. Besides occasional dirty looks and deadly glares, she hadn't been giving much notice to him ever since the 'incident.'

"What?" she asked shortly.

"When does this thing end?"

"Not anytime soon."

"Well, that's unfortunate." No reply. Percy moved from beside her behind her, and fit his hands to the curve of her waist, making her jump. He leant closer, breathing directly into her ear, allowing a smirk to glide across his features when he noticed how the spoon had stopped halfway to her plate. "Coz you know what…" he nipped at her earlobe delicately, "I'm _really_ looking forward to going home, so in the middle of the night, I can get in through your window and _really_ fuck you." Her gasp was barely audible. "But you might have to bite the pillow so no one hears you scream." Her moan was quiet as he spoke in that low growl, and Percy took the time to be grateful that Annabeth could get flustered so easily. Pressing a long, open mouthed kiss to the side of her neck, he let his tongue glide across her skin. Then he let go and walked away, leaving Annabeth blinking dazedly at the salad bowl.

The second time Percy put his plan into action was when couples were circling around them, slow dancing to the music just before dessert. Her forehead was against his shoulder; her hair tickling his neck. Percy's hands were slowly inching down from her waist, right until they cupped her clothed ass and Annabeth jerked against his body. But Percy continued moving the two of them in slow circles, not allowing Annabeth to stop mid step. The dimmed lights prevented them from being seen. "This," Percy said softly, giving her behind a firm squeeze, "is mine." She shivered against him, one of her hands weaving into his raven locks, her elbow set on his unoccupied shoulder. Her other hand was tightening its grip around his waist. "Just wait until we're home…" he continued quietly. "And you're riding me on the bed. Then you'll see what I do to this." Pulling one hand back, he brought it down again, lightly slapping her ass, but nowhere near hard enough to cause her any pain. She bit down on his shoulder through the fabric.

"Percy," she said softly. "Percy."

But he didn't reply, pulling his hands back up and setting them on her hips as they continued dancing.

It was only a while later that they were sitting opposite each other on a small table in a dark corner, covered with shadows. Mr and Mrs Chase had had both joined a colleague from work, so Percy and Annabeth were left to their own devices as they indulged themselves in the heavenly bowl of brownies and ice-cream.

"This," Percy announced, holding the bowl up, "is good shit."

Annabeth vigorously nodded her head in agreement. "Actually makes this worthwhile. How are these brownies so good-" She stopped midsentence, her eyes widening as she stared at Percy.

"What?" Percy asked, seemingly innocent as he pulled the spoon out of his mouth. Annabeth just shook her head, her lips still parted. Without being able to hear her, Percy could tell that her breathing was getting shallower.

Percy shrugged, then popped another spoonful into his mouth. Instead of letting the spoon slide out, he left it in, gently sucking the remnants of the whipped cream from it. When he glanced back up at Annabeth, the utensil still past his lips, he saw that her knuckles had gone white from the force of holding her spoon so tightly. Her pupils were blown wide. Her breathing was heavy as she focused on nothing but his mouth.

Slowly, he let the metal slide out, but his tongue slipped out to glide over his lips. It rolled over the piercing on his lower lip.

Then he felt hands on his arms, dragging him outside, the owner yelling hurried goodbyes to the other guests. They hailed a taxi, and then, an hour later as they lay together under the covers in the empty Chase villa, their breathing heavy and their skin still sticky from sweat and after countless rounds of living through their fantasies did Annabeth Chase finally realize.

She looked up at him from her spot on his chest, her eyes narrowed. "You tricked me."

Percy rolled his eyes lazily, his fingers travelling up and down her back at a leisurely speed. "I have a couple of hidden talents too, you know."

With a grunt, Annabeth pushed herself up so that they were eye to eye, her breasts pressed flush against his chest, making them both moan. "But don't you remember what I said about getting on my bad side, Jackson?" she whispered softly against his lips and she moved her hips slightly, making him squeeze his eyes shut tightly.

Percy didn't even have time to process what she had just said before she slid down his body once again until she lay on her stomach between his thighs, and of course, Annabeth's revenge was only over once Percy had sobbed and begged and moaned himself hoarse. But even then, he still promised himself he was gonna get even.

Their relationship was full of promises of revenge, and in turn, more promises of revenge. But at the end, when they had both finally tired themselves out and Percy was fighting his own personal war against slumber, did Annabeth finally say it. "Okay, that was definitely better than the dinner party. I should take you more often if this is how it's gonna end."

Percy's eyes shot wide open and he jerked upright. " _What?"_

 **-oOo-**

 **This should have been up ages ago, but schools started and I'm a lazy ass who doesn't deserve your love. I'm sorry.**

 **I'm sorry for any mistakes you might find (there are probably a lot of them).**

 **And thank you guys so much. After the last chapter I got so many reviews which were so goddamn motivational, and I just love you all. My thanks and love goes to:**

 **Songsaboutjasper, VampirePenguins, AlxGrace, Reena, Guest, Guest, abooknerdandproud, CandyOnPointe, ImpulsesOfLife, Mindmybiz, percy Jackson is 4646, Pjo Fan, Guest, Guest, Jaspercabeth83, Guest.**

 **THANK U ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Oh and just a quick question. For English I have to do a three minute informative presentation about anything I want, but I have no idea what topic I should choose. Could you guys just tell me which topics you might think would be interesting, and which you wouldn't fall asleep while listening to a speech about? Totally your choice, but it would help a lot. Thanks! :)**


	4. Seal It With a Deal

_**-oOo-**_

 _ **Seal It With a Deal**_

 _ **Pairing: Jasper (with minor Percabeth)**_

 _ **Rating: High T (for some adult content and language)**_

 _ **Summary: Piper seriously needs to start getting higher grades in statistics for that scholarship, and Jason has exactly the right clever tactic in mind to get her to study.**_

 _ **Or so he thought.**_

 _ **-oOo-**_

"Piper, just one more question, that's all I want-"

"But I'm _bored_."

Jason sighed disappointedly then sat back in the hard, plastic chair, rubbing the heels of his hands over his eyes tiredly. "Pipes, we need to start getting this grade up if you want to get that scholarship."

"I honestly don't understand why I need to do well in goddamn _statistics_ to get into an art school."

"Trust me, I don't either. But the truth is that you do, so now you have to work for it.

"Jason, you literally made me slave away for _hours_ the other day-"

"I think you're forgetting that that pretty much ended with you managing to sweet talk me into pushing the papers off the bed and spending the rest of those _hours_ involved in nothing but sex."

"Well, if you want to date me, you gotta live with the whole package." She smirked at Jason causing made shivers run though his body, despite his struggle to prevent them. "Plus, I can't exactly recall you telling me to stop at any point."

Forcing himself to take a deep breath and let the frustration slide off him, Jason pulled the papers in front of Piper, positioned them in the middle of the two of them and grabbed a pencil. Their weekly study sessions (basically consisting of Piper constantly whining and Jason trying to coax her into at least holding a pen) had been, safe to say, pretty much a failure so far. She was intelligent, Jason knew, but she just couldn't be bothered to try. If she had failed statistics once, she was adamant that she was probably going fail it again.

"Here." He grabbed her hand and harshly thrust the pencil into it. "Look at this question," he began firmly, picking up a pencil of his own and circled the question on the sheet. "It's simple, Piper, all it's basically asking you to do is to convert the numbers then represent them on a graph. So for example, if you take this..." He trailed off, because if Piper had given him a chance to speak for this long, something was definitely not the way it was supposed to be. Glancing up, he wasn't exactly surprised to see Piper staring directly at his face, biting her lip.

Rolling his eyes, Jason groaned in frustration, trying desperately to stop the blush from crawling into his cheeks. "Piper, I swear to God, you have to finish this one sheet."

"But why?" Piper asked, letting her tongue flick out to slide against her lips. The sight of the stud in the middle did infuriating (yet completely awesome) things to Jason's self-control, but he wasn't letting her get her way that easily. "We could be doing so many other things right now..."

"In a library, Piper?" He asked sceptically, raising an eyebrow, but the girl in front of him simply scoffed.

"You underestimate me, Sparky. You probably forgot that dating _me_ has its privileges."

"Yeah, like constantly wanting to crawl into a hole and die."

"Touché," Piper nodded with eyebrows raised, feigning being impressed. "I think I'm starting to rub off on you."

"God, no."

She threw her head back and laughed loudly, the snake travelling up her neck rippling at the movement, and honestly, the sight made Jason's heart squeeze up in happiness. As in, he could literally feel it. It had been a couple of months by now, and he still couldn't get enough of that laugh. It suited her so well, despite her dark, gloomy and covered-with-piercings-and-tattoos badass aesthetic.

But then he glanced back at the paper on the desk in front of them, and he immediately saw Piper sober up in his peripheral vision. It was comical the way the light bulb hit him.

"Fine," he said suddenly. Firmly. "I'll make you a deal."

Piper's face fell even further as she scowled unhappily, because this compromise proposed by Jason would definitely not be _her_ idea of a suitable deal. She opened her mouth to protest-

"Wait, Pipes, just hear me out for a sec, okay?" Jason quickly interrupted before his girlfriend could apply another one of her sneaky techniques to slither out of the situation altogether. He wouldn't put it past her. Rule number one in his book: Never. Underestimate. Piper McLean. And he had learned that the hard way.

"You get yourself at least a B on the test next week," he stated carefully, "and I swear you can do anything you want with me. But until then..."

Aghast, Piper quickly caught on and stared at him with a look of disbelief tracing her features. _"What?"_

"Yep. Absolutely nothing until you get me a B. No kissing, no intimate contact, no sex." He smirked at her triumphantly. "And trust me, if you don't get me a good grade, you'll just get an even worse punishment. For one, you won't get that scholarship."

She stared at him with mixture of emotions outlining her face. Slight surprise at Jason's sudden domination- usually she would be the controlling one. It was in her nature. Plus it was rare that Jason could deny her or deprive her of anything.

And then there was the shock and astonishment. A whole _week_? No kissing? Sex? Not even any contact?

Scoffing, Piper hurriedly recovered and sent her own signature smirk back at him. "Oh, I believe you've forgotten something there, Sparky," she said, smiling alluringly at him. "Not only will _I_ be deprived of what I want, so will you. How do you think you can stay a week without anything?"

Instead of being caught off guard like she probably expected, Jason replied smoothly, tapping the pencil in his hand against the desk. "Something seems to have slipped your mind there as well, Pipes. And it's the fact that my self-control is a lot more tolerable than yours."

Moving closer, she narrowed her iridescent eyes at him. The dark eyeliner surrounding them made the kaleidoscopic colours pop. "Not when it comes to me."

"I don't think you'll have much time to seduce me on your hands if you're practising for an upcoming test. Actually, I hope you don't."

"What if you _do_ fail? What if you can't hold up your end of the deal?"

"Then you get the same reward you would get if you passed with a B."

"And if say you do happen to keep it up and I don't pass with a B?"

"Then we'll just have to make that one week off-limits into a little longer as a punishment."

"That's not fair!" She cried disbelievingly.

"Sure it is. If I fail and kiss you or do anything like that, you have me completely under your control. But if I don't fail and you get a B, same thing happens. Simple as that."

"Nope, not simple as _that,_ " she spat angrily, scowling. "I can't get a B."

"Yep, you can. You just gotta put your head down for once and actually try." He grinned at her as she glared at him. "C'mon, Pipes," he probed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll help you."

Peering up at him through a curtain of brown hair, she teased her bottom lip with her teeth hesitantly. Lifting her hand, she ran her slim fingers rough the choppy strands cascading down her shoulder, twisting the electric blue tipped ends. Her other hand reached up to lightly rub the shaven part of her scalp.

She looked up at him. "Wait, so… if I do get a B, I can do anything I want with you?"

Jason nodded. "Only for a while though. I won't object to anything."

"You'll even come to that club with me again?" She asked hopefully.

Sighing, Jason nodded his head. "Fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise. But only if you study for this."

Her lips pulled into a devious smirk as the shrill sound of the bell ringing pierced their ears, signalling the end of lunch. "Oh, don't worry. I'll study my fucking guts out."

-oOo-

Okay, so don't get him wrong, Jason knew it wasn't going to be as easy as it seemed. You can't just expect Piper McLean to quietly go along with it and not throw any blotches onto the clear sheet. That's like asking Annabeth to stroll to a library and not touch any of the books. It's totally impractical and unrealistic, and if say you did believe it, calling you a dumbass idiot would be the understatement of the century.

So naturally, the first thing Jason did when he got home from football practise was call his trusty best friend (after haphazardly greeting his sister and collapsing face first onto the bed), to inform her of his latest astounding achievement.

"Wait, wait, hold up," Annabeth said, her tone incredulous. "She actually agreed?"

"Well, I did promise her that I would go to that club with her so she couldn't exactly turn me down."

"Plus the idea of having you completely at her mercy would have been pretty appealing too, especially for Piper McLean."

"Yeah, that too. But she definitely won't make it easy- she's already tried to lure me into kissing her twice to get me to lose my end of the bargain."

"Damn," the blonde breathed down the line. "I wish that would work on Percy," she said wistfully. "It would make life so much easier."

"Maybe it will work on him," Jason said, fluffing the pillow below his head.

"Nah. He just doesn't have the self-control to last a whole week with me off limits. Besides," Annabeth laughed, "he's probably happier with me in control all the time."

Jason smiled. "Better off, too."

"Who wouldn't be?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure dominant you in bed would be something we could all use in our lives," he said dryly.

"You know, Jason, I'm really starting to fear for our friendship."

"High five. I feel like those punk delinquents have a really bad influence on us."

"Tell me about it," Annabeth agreed fondly, the smile obvious. "Well, I need to finish up an English essay, so I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too." Then the line went silent, and Jason sighed as he turned onto his back, feeling his head and form sink into the soft cushions and mattress as they enveloped him.

He was definitely relieved that his stubborn girlfriend had even agreed in the first place, but he took care to mentally and physically prepare himself for the days of irritation and manipulation which were surely approaching. Piper would try to make this as hard as possible for him.

It was the beginning of a long week.

-oOo-

Jason had never wished harder in his life that he wasn't always right. When he caught sight of what was heading towards him, he couldn't prevent a sharp intake of breath as he squeezed his eyes shut and inwardly cringed.

When he looked up again, Annabeth was staring at him sympathetically. Because riding straight towards them, next to Percy with her knees slightly bent and loose hair flying behind her was Piper McLean, one of the school's most badass troublemakers. And the clothes she was wearing were most definitely _not_ helping Jason's situation at all.

The black crop top rippled in the wind, resulting in a bit more smooth skin being revealed, and the sight made Jason's stomach flip as memories flooded his brain. Her black shorts reached a little way under her butt, leaving her model-like legs in plain sight, presenting a tantalising yet torturous view, and the tattooed, detailed rope coiling around her calf shone in the sunlight.

Of course, his totally uncooperative body decided to react by having his heart perform abrupt jumping jacks. And having Goosebumps erupt over his skin. And having the blood rise to the surface of his face. Why. _Why?_

The blessed ability to speak and present some form of intellectual property had been ungraciously ripped from him, as proven when she slid to a stop right next to him. Throwing him a smirk, she stepped on the base of her black and red board, causing it to jump up into her hands.

He half expected her to lean in and snag a chaste kiss ending the deal (it would definitely work), but instead she simply pivoted on one foot so her back was to him and it took Jason a moment to realise why she chose this route instead. If it was possible, even more heat rose up in his face, and he took the time to be thankful that the bell was about to ring and most students were already inside instead of standing at the front gates of the school. He honestly did not have the mental let alone physical strength to fight against any guy who decided to eye Piper up at the moment. Nope.

Jason watched as she waved goodbye to Percy and Annabeth who both shared the class on the other side of the building and shouldered her backpack so it was a little more comfortable. He caught a glimpse of her mischievous grin as she spun back around and literally _strutted_ past Jason, taking care to lightly brush her bare arm against his. The action could have been passed as an accident, but Jason was well aware that in Piper's books it unequivocally wasn't even close to an innocent mistake.

Sighing heavily, Jason turned and followed her through the large double doors and into the school hallway. Luckily enough, he didn't have to see her again until lunch, where they would be spending a quick study session together in the library. He had briefly considered calling her over to his house, but changed his mind when he realized that the situation would most likely end with them both in bed and in a very compromising position. Undoubtedly not studying. And as a result, he had decided that it would be best to let Piper study alone as much as she possibly could since now she had some points for motivation, and he knew that if his tattooed girlfriend wanted something she wouldn't allow anything else to get in her way- even statistics.

So it was during lunch that Jason sat in the library, patiently waiting for Piper to arrive.

"So," her voice suddenly broke through the silence of the almost abandoned room, and she noisily pulled out a chair next to him and collapsed on top of it, letting her bag drop down behind her. "Hey."

"Hey," Jason managed to choke out through his suddenly constricted mouth, because honestly, he'd be damned if she wasn't the most gorgeous thing alive. Spread out on the chair, her high waisted shorts left a magnetizing sight, and with her bare arms, numerous tattoos and piercings, she looked drop dead beautiful. And hot. And any other synonyms Jason definitely did not possess the mental capacity to think of at the moment.

This would be more difficult than he thought.

"What's wrong, Sparky?" she asked innocently, her eyebrows knitting together in what was sure to be fake concern. "You okay?"

The strangled sound which next escaped his mouth caused his cheeks to burn red, and it was obvious Piper noticed since she bit her lip to hold back another roguish smirk.

"Um," he said, clearing his throat and forcing himself to literally pull his gaze away up to her face. How she even got away with clothing like this in school for beyond him. "Nothing." Because no matter how hard she tried, there was no way he was going to give in to her duplicitous schemes to make him lose. "So let's get straight to work, yeah?"

Not bothering to let her reply, he scooped her bag up off the ground and began to dig through it for her folder. Surprised to see that she had all her equipment and sheets already ("I forgot it at home, oops!" was definitely not rare), he got pencils and his calculator out, setting everything on the table.

"Okay, so this question…" he began, pulling the sheet towards him and circling the question with his pencil as he started to explain. Math wasn't necessarily his favourite subject, but it was easy enough. Funnily enough, even though she inched a bit closer to him, Piper listened well enough, asking questions and answering at the right times. She managed to work through a whole sheet independently, only asking for Jason's help when she was really struggling.

Granted, she got more than half of the questions wrong, but it was a start. Jason was grateful that she had even payed attention. Plus she hadn't even tried to do anything… _devilish_ even once. At least not during the time Jason spent tutoring her.

Jason was feeling pretty proud of himself. However, as he was collecting the papers strewn around the table, his breath caught in his throat. Because when he turned, Piper was bent down to scoop up her bag from the ground, and the low neckline of her top gave quite a… revealing view.

Catching sight of the swell of her breasts caused torturous yet captivating images and memories to invade his mind, and he bit his lip unconsciously.

His hand kneading her flesh, feeling her skin; rough against the smoothness. Flitting his palms up and down her legs as they encased his waist, straddling him, moving just the right way to get him moan noisily, needily as her lips roughly attacked his. As he flinched against the cold metal of the stud embedded into her tongue.

He almost groaned just by _looking_ at her.

Apparently Piper noticed it too. Throwing him her signature troublemaker smirk, she ran her fingers through her hair, stood up and walked out of the library, leaving Jason staring blankly at the spot she had preoccupied.

The next couple of days continued in a similar fashion- Piper working, listening and paying attention but nevertheless giving a shot at unravelling him piece by piece afterwards. Jason felt like a ball of yarn- losing a bit of his control every time, every roll. And it sucked, to put it simply.

He yearned to touch her; to drag her up the stairs and throw her on the bed and literally _ravish_ her; to feel her sweat coated skin slide against his; to hear her moan and pant his name as he slowly worked her undone.

At times he seriously regretted even proposing the idea in the first place. A _week?_ How was he supposed to survive a week with nothing- even a kiss? He could only imagine how Piper must be dealing with it. But at least it got her to study for statistics, and Jason was certain that she would pass with good grades. Well, he hoped she would, because honestly finally getting to touch her would be a taste of heaven. Plus she desperately wanted a scholarship for a proper art school, the only academic subject she was even remotely interested in and- surprisingly- quite skilled at as well. Being a school for general artistic talent, it naturally also consisted of dance and music in its syllabus, which Piper was happy with. Really happy.

"Hey, can you drive me home today?" She suddenly asked one day during their library session, glancing up from the sheet.

He looked up at her from his chemistry homework in surprise. "Sure, why?"

"Leo took my Ferrari to 'modify it'," she said, making quotation marks with her fingers. Rolling her eyes, she continued, "so I'm left car-less for a day."

"Yeah, okay, I'll drop you off."

"Thanks," she said, smiling at him gratefully. Jason wanted nothing more than to kiss her at the moment.

Agreeing instantly had been an automatic reaction (honestly, when was he able to deny her anything?), but when Jason was strolling down the busy hallway towards Calculus, he suddenly realized that Piper McLean would never be so genuine.

And that made him wonder exactly what he had gotten himself into.

 **To be continued….**

 **-oOo-**

 ***Cue dramatic music***

 **THIS LITTLE SHIT WAS SO ANNOYING TO WRITE BUT SO MUCH FUN. :D I hope you guys enjoyed it too!**

 **Guys, thank you soooo much for reviewing in the last chapter, and seriously I'm sorry for being so slow at updating. I don't know how other fabulous authors manage to like set up a schedule and update every single** _ **week**_ **. O.O And then there's me. Hi.**

 **So thanks,** _ **Guest, Guest, cupcakes, smalls920, Socially Awkward Taco, Guest, . . (I love your screen name ;) ), VampirePenguins, IAmInLoveWithPercyJ, Handmaiden of Padme, CrazyPeopleLikeMe, A Perverted Teen, EmG2000, ABookNerdAndProud.**_

 _ **You're all awesome.**_ **Many of you seemed upset that there isn't any actual smut in these, just like hints and suggestiveness and stuff, so the next chapter….**

 **Will definitely be full on smut. Lemon. M rated. Whatever you wanna call it. So that should satisfy you guys (I hope).**

 **Till then, drop a review please! And I'm still in the process of writing the next chapter, so if you wanna make a request, feel free to do so!**


	5. Seal It With a Deal (part 2)

_**-oOo-**_

 _ **Seal It with a Deal (part 2)**_

 _ **Pairing: Jasper (with minor Percabeth)**_

 _ **Rating: T/ M (for adult content and language)**_

 _ **Summary: Piper seriously needs to start getting higher grades in statistics for that scholarship, and Jason has exactly the right clever tactic in mind to get her to study.**_

 _ **Or so he thought.**_

 _ **-oOo-**_

True to his word, Jason waited for her in his car after school, drumming his fingers against the wheel of his Toyota. The passenger side door was abruptly pulled open, disturbing the silence, and Piper jumped in, dragging her bag in behind her.

"Hey," she said, slamming the door shut, causing Jason to wince at the noise. He instantly pulled the car into gear and reversed out of the parking, heading towards the route he had memorised to Piper's house.

"You're studying at home too, right?" He asked her over the loud Fall Out Boy music she had turned on.

She paused amidst screaming out another lyric. "Yeah," she replied, much to Jason's astonishment, as she studied her thickly-coated black nails. Through his peripheral vision he saw her give him a smug sideway glance. "Surprised?"

"You'd know if I was lying, Pipes."

"Yeah, well, I just wanna get this bargain over as soon as possible," she admitted sullenly. "Plus I need that fucking scholarship. So I've gotta study. Or..." Looking up at him again, her lips pulled up into a grin. "You could just, you know, give up..." she suggested.

"Never, McLean," Jason scoffed. "Not gonna happen."

"Oh well," she sighed, feigning disappointment. "At least I tried."

"Oh, you did, didn't you?" he asked dryly, his incredulous laugh disbelieving as he glared at her when they stopped at a red light. Her laugh was loud, and Jason tried miserably to prevent his heart from swelling fondly. He was such a failure. All this cheesiness was totally ruining his masculinity, which he did not need to lose (mainly because Piper would torture him, and his career in football… well, let's just leave it at that.)

"You know I won't go down without a fight, Grace," she said, chuckling. "What the fuck did you expect?"

Instead of responding, Jason turned the radio up louder as _Centuries_ burst through the speakers. He rolled into the driveway of Tristan McLean's mansion.

Piper unbuckled her seat belt as Jason rolled to a stop by the door, then turned to look at him with her hand on the door handle. "You wanna come in for a bit?"

"For what?" Jason immediately asked, eyes narrowed.

Raising an eyebrow and causing the ring pierced into it to move and glint in the sunlight, Piper smiled at him slyly, the contained mirth visible in her eyes. "Just for a drink, Sparky," she assured him. "Mellie's gonna slaughter me if I don't invite you in- you know she adores you."

Sighing defeatedly, Jason nodded and spun the ignition and the soft purr of the engine faded into the silence.

-oOo-

And that is exactly how Jason Grace got roped into a very inappropriate position which did not suit his situation at all. At. All.

After a drink and a short chat with Mellie, who had left straight after for a 'casual date' (and a suggestive, none too oblivious wink from Piper), his girlfriend somehow managed to get him to follow her up the stairs to her room (Jason was still struggling to aimlessly figure out how _that_ had happened). Upon stepping into the doorway, he was greeted with the familiar sight of the maroon and black walls, black floor, black furniture, dark red bedspread... He never liked the colour scheme, but Piper loved the darkness. It was weird. All he got was gloomy and depressed, like the black ceiling was a dark cloud above his head.

Piper had waded her way through the thick layer of clothes, rubbish, and papers (and a lot more stuff he couldn't identify) towards her desk, and ruffled through the papers strewn across it, finally picking out one with a triumphant "ha!" Jason carefully followed her, and for the next five minutes he was engrossed in explaining one of the more complicated questions on one of the high level sheets he had printed out for her, and unfortunately, stupidly, he actually believed that this was okay; it was normal; she wasn't planning anything. He was just there to help her study.

Then the next second, Piper had let lose a shrill cry and had doubled over, clutching the back of her thigh.

"Piper!" He spontaneously gasped in alarm, instantly leaning down to wrap his arms around her waist, keeping her upright.

"I'm okay," she choked through heavy breathing, her features screwed up in agony. "Oh, fuck. Dance cramps."

Jason immediately scooped her up, taking care not to move her too much. She moaned feebly in protest as he carried her over to the bed. Setting her down on her back, he sat next to her on the queen-sized bed, gently smoothing his fingers over her knuckles and watched as her expression gradually loosened and cleared up, allowing relief to wash over him.

"When did you go dancing?"

Piper bit her lip as she lifted her leg slightly, testing. "Last night. I went to that bar."

The overprotective boyfriend instantaneously reared in Jason. "Alone?" he demanded.

Rolling her eyes, Piper smiled dryly up at him. "Calm it, big boy. I was with Percy."

Pursing his lips, Jason mentally debated chiding her about wasting her time when she could have been studying, but then decided she was doing enough anyway. He felt a flare of pride strike through him. That was without a doubt the last thing he had _ever_ expected.

His forehead furrowed in concern as she groaned again, clenching the sheets in her fists, and Jason vaguely recalled seeing her a number of times in the same position… only there was no agony or pain.

He wanted her like that again.

It wasn't exactly intimate, what he was about to do. It was just something to cure the pain, make it go away; it was something he often did when she got cramps. So it wasn't exactly going against his side of the bargain (or maybe it was, but Jason stoutly tried to ignore that side of him.)

When she relaxed again, he gently held her by the waist, lifted her then flipped her body over so she was on her stomach. Accustomed to this, she didn't question or object, though Jason expected the latter wouldn't have happened in any way.

Slipping his index fingers underneath the waistband of her ripped black skinny jeans, he rolled them down and off her legs, almost moaning at just the feel of his knuckles skimming against her smooth skin. He was never ever doing this whole deal thing again. He'd find another way to get her to study, but this was testing and destroying him as much as it was testing and destroying her.

Gently placing his hands on the backs of her knees, he coaxed her bare legs wider apart, smirking to himself as she shifted slightly underneath him. She tried in vain to mask the fact that she was struggling to reduce some of the pressure between her legs, her stubbornness getting the best of her. Unfortunately, knowing this just made the situation worse for Jason. But he wasn't going to let her stay up all night clutching her muscles in pain.

Jason moved forward on his knees until he was seated right between her legs, and had to close his eyes in order to regain his composure for a moment when he caught a glimpse of the tantalising view from his position.

She was gorgeous.

Once he had managed to get his heartbeat under control enough to concentrate, he started out low, at her calf, massaging the sore muscles away. He let his fingers linger at the tattoo of the rope wrapped around her right calf, but then slowly continued upwards, feeling the tension gradually leak out of her muscles. Digging the heel of his hand into the back of her thigh, he skated his palms up and down her skin to soothe it until his fingers disappeared under the seam of her black panties, and he felt Piper stiffen beneath him. Her clutch around the pillow beneath her head, which was turned to the side, tightened instantly. She hadn't said anything yet (which was a surprise), but Jason stole a quick glance at her face and saw her biting her lip tightly, eyes screwed shut.

Maybe this would be easier if they weren't so stubborn.

Against his will, Jason's fingers slipped down into the insides of her thighs, dangerously high, and he took a sharp intake of breath when he felt the slight wetness of the cool skin there.

"Shit, Jason," she moaned lowly, and Jason's heartbeat began to quicken at her slightly laboured breaths. She lightly thrust her hips backwards, and Jason immediately retracted his hands and grabbed her hips, setting them back down on the bed.

They remained still in the silence, their heavy breathing the only sounds in the room. Sitting back on his hunches, Jason fisted his hands on his knees, trying to stop them from shooting out to touch her. To feel her skin again, slide her panties down her legs and slip a hand in between, making her moan and groan his name as he flipped her over and moved down her body till he was in between her spread legs and leaned down and- _Damn it, Jason._

Lying with her head buried in the pillow, Piper's back rose and fell with her ragged breaths. "Ugh, fuck," he heard her curse under her breath, and Jason felt like doing the same when he caught sight of the glistening chocolate coloured skin of her inner thighs again. He grabbed one of her pillows to cover his lap, trying to help the both of them out.

"Damn, talk about control exercises," Piper suddenly groaned. "I'm scared of looking at you right now."

"How do you think I feel?" Jason chuckled nervously, trying to look anywhere but her body below him.

"I really fucking badly need you to touch me right now."

"I never thought we'd be in this position, I swear."

"I honestly still can't believe I let you talk me into this. This sucks like shit," she grumbled sullenly in the pillow, the amount of heated cursing a tell-tale sign of her frustration. "Now I'll have to get myself off, thanks a lot, dumbass."

"Shit, Piper, you're killing me here," Jason groaned as the image which matched Piper's crude description entered his mind.

"Then get out."

Jason scurried out of the door, not daring to look at the bed again.

-oOo-

They avoided each other as much as they could the next day. Jason would blush whenever he looked at her and the memories of the day before washed over him, while Piper would scowl, roll her eyes and swiftly walk away as she deftly ran her fingers through the hair streaming down her shoulder, which Jason knew was actually code for, "I really can't handle looking at you right now, so to avoid embarrassment and having to pull you into that supply closet just down the hall which we always use if one of us quickly needs to get off so I'm just gonna pass it all off as being pissed at you and I'm just gonna walk away now."

It was a day until the first final exam, which was statistics for Piper and World History for Jason. This fact left them both on edge during their study session in the library. They sat in silence as Piper scribbled through some last minute questions while Jason hurriedly skimmed through his notes, loyally reciting them to himself for the tenth time.

Glancing up at him, Piper's pencil paused on the page. "What're you studying for, smartass? You're gonna do great anyway."

Jason instantly looked up from his notebook when he heard her sullen, slightly more-darker-than-normal tone. She was staring at him with eyebrows raised, challenging, questioning, but Jason could see the underlying uncertainty and insecurity below from the nervous biting of her lip. And she reached up to scratch the space right below her ear. Those signs were always her tell.

"So will you."

"Me? Passing statistics?" She scoffed, as if Jason was telling her that Leo was going to sit down and read a novel.

"Yeah, why not?"

Her gaze was incredulous. "I know I've studied my ass off for this and it was all for that stupid deal," she paused, taking a deep breath, "but you can't possibly expect anything which is higher than a D, maybe C, from me, Sparky. So it's 'goodbye, bitches' to that scholarship."

"Okay, fine," Jason said, pulling the sheets Piper was doing towards him and grabbing a green pen. "Let's see and get a rough estimation of how you're doing before we go all whiney and unconfident, okay?" He asked firmly, studying her face.

Piper sat up straight in indignation. "I'm not being unconfident-"

"Yep, you are, Pipes."

She sighed, crossing her arms and swiftly moving into her famous sulking position, with her lower lip jutted out and arms crossed over her lap.

Working out the math in his head, Jason quickly marked the paper covered in Piper's untidy scribble. He didn't allow any of the emotions coiling inside of him to reveal themselves on his face, remaining impassive.

Once he was done, he simply slid the paper towards her, then picked up his notebooks and stood up. Not waiting to see her reaction, he made his way towards the door, leaving her staring at her sheet in shock behind him.

She most definitely didn't need the tutoring anyway.

Jason was smiling from ear to ear when the lunch bell rang. Annabeth gave him a weird look when he took his place next to her in Honour roll Chemistry, but he didn't elaborate on his sudden cheerfulness.

"What's up with you?" She hissed quietly as Mrs. Aberly began to drone in the same monotone she used to put students to sleep every day. _If she has kids, they must have gotten some awesome sleep,_ Jason thought wistfully.

Jason threw a quick glance to his right, where his blonde best friend sat straight and prim with notebooks piled high in front of her. Her knees length skirt flowed around her knees, and the flowery top hung off her shoulders as the jewellery she wore glittered in the white light of the lab. Her cheeks were flushed and she appeared slightly dishevelled, a clear sign that she and her troublemaker boyfriend had been going at it in some supply closet or abandoned classroom. As soon as he thought that, Jason desperately tried to rid his mind of the image, causing Annabeth to cast another weird look when he squeezed his eyes shut and lightly rapped his knuckles against his head.

When she stared at him questioningly, Jason remembered the question she had just asked. He shook his head discreetly and mouthed Piper's name, struggling not to be caught by Mrs. Aberly's razor sharp eyesight. Annabeth instantly caught on, and she was unable to mask the surprise on her face as realisation dawned on her.

"She's doing good?" She asked, her voice a whisper, sounding slightly incredulous. "It actually worked?"

Nodding, Jason had to purse his lips to hide his growing smile.

-oOo-

The first few moments of the next morning were spent in a haze of consciousness- they were those moments in which your mind is beginning to wake up but your body hasn't, but your brain can't recall anything and you just lie there, a soul in the shell of bones and muscles and skin. And then, the memories come rushing back and you remember exactly why the tumour of anxiousness was gnawing away at you the night before.

The first exam.

Jason didn't know which was more intimidating and nerve wracking- his own world history paper, or the statistics exam for Piper. He knew he had studied as much as he could have for his own exam, and Piper... she had too. Jason was certain that she would do fine.

She had to get that scholarship. Jason knew, even though Piper hadn't ever actually told him, that she really wanted this. Art, dance, music- it was an awesome opportunity for her. And then again, if she passed... Jason would be a pretty happy guy today.

His stomach was churning and rolling with nerves, like a rock tumbling down a hillside, as he hurriedly wolfed down his cereal, grabbed his backpack and got into the car. Just before he was about to plug the keys into the ignition, his phone rang. He scooped it out of his pocket and his eyes skimmed over the caller ID before pressing the sliding the green answer button.

"Jackson," he declared.

"Grace."

"What's up?"

"What the fuck have you done to my best friend?"

"I could say the same to you. Do you have any idea how annoying I find the Lion Kind theme song now?"

"How dare you? And again, how dare you?" he asked, gasping incredulously.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Dude, I've never seen her this worked up in my life."

"Get her on the phone."

There was a short pause, filled with rustling and muffled voices.

"Jason?" Her voice was small. He instantly knew she was nervous.

"Hey."

"If I don't pass this I won't get that scholarship."

"I know."

"Then I'll have to go die at some shitty community university."

"Piper."

"While you'll probably be at Columbia with smartass blondie curls and Percy'll be at NYU with a scholarship for swimming and Leo will be at some fancy mechanic thing-"

"Piper."

"It's a good thing Percy always wears black, he won't even have to get ready for my funeral-"

"Pipes!"

She paused. "What?" she breathed timidly through the line.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

That effectively did the trick. Jason could tell by her sharp intake of breath that she was immediately fired up. "Well, excuse _me,_ but-"

"You've literally worked your freaking guts out for this."

"I know, but-"

"And now you're wasting it all by doubting yourself."

There was silence at the other end. Jason sighed, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. "Look," he began gently. "I know why you're nervous right now. I can understand- trust me, I can. But you don't need to be."

"But what if-"

"No. No what ifs. There's only one way this is gonna end, and that's with you passing it and getting into that awesome art school only five miles away from Columbia."

Silence, with only the sound of her breathing down the line.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she whispered. "Yeah, okay."

"Good," he said, twisting the keys in the ignition until the engine revved up. "Now I need you to get to school and ace that statistics exam, and then- You're staying afterschool, right?"

"Yeah. I need to speak with my Drama teacher."

"Okay, then I need you to go to your statistics teacher and ask her to mark your exam right there and give you the mark."

"Uh, Jason, I think you've forgotten who I am. Ms Charlene's not exactly all too fond of me."

Jason thought for a moment. "Annabeth's in statistics with you?"

"Yeah."

"The teacher loves her?"

"Well, duh."

"I'll ask Annabeth to request your teacher to mark yours early, so then you can just stop by and get your marks."

"Yeah, that's perfect."

"Okay then, I need you to then come straight to my house. I'll be there since my exam finishes earlier than yours and I'm leaving straight after."

"Okay," she said, taking a shaky breath. "Okay," she announced again, a little stronger.

"Okay?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Okay."

"Okay."

She inhaled again. "Okay. Bye."

"I love you."

There was a short pause. "Love you too," she whispered, and Jason realized then and there that this was a whole other side of his girlfriend. The side he had only managed to catch glimpses of- the side she always tried to hide from the world. The side that was covered by a veil of black clothes and piercings and tattoos and curse words.

Then the line went quiet, and Jason was left sitting in silence with only the soft sound of the engine and his breathing. He turned up the volume of the radio, and began to drive towards school.

There were many students already milling around by the time he walked through the door, and he realized because of his conversation with Piper he wasn't as early as usual. Luckily, he ran into Annabeth on the way to his class, and hurriedly told her what she needed to do for Piper. Annabeth agreed in an instant (Jason thanked his lucky stars for how amazing his best friend was), and threw him a mischievous smirk before walking towards her statistics classroom and Jason changed his mind- okay, maybe she wasn't so amazing.

Jason found the World History paper easier than he expected, and finished earlier, patiently waiting until the teacher declared time over. When he did, Jason shot up and walked to the front to hand his paper over, then got his stuff and made his way out of the class, heading towards the exit. He passed the statistics classroom on the way, and paused for a second, staring at the door. He hoped Piper was doing okay. He didn't want to even imagine what she would feel if something went wrong.

He reached his car and drove home.

 **-oOo-**

 **I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. I know I promised you guys smut but since I've almost passed my word limit for each chapter, and didn't have much of a choice but to split it. _ But it was kind of fluffy, right?**

 **But I'm almost done with the whole thing, smut and all. I never expected this little idea to transform into a whole three part thing, but guess what, it has. And trust me guys, if you're looking forward to some really steamy, hot smut, hopefully you won't be disappointed. ;) Oh, and for those of you who don't like that kind of stuff, be warned… Turn around.**

 **The next part of this fic will be out in a couple of days, hopefully. I'm almost done with it!**

 **Don't forget to be awesome! (AND DROP A REVIEW)**


	6. Seal It With a Deal (part 3)

_**-oOo-**_

 _ **Seal It with a Deal (part 3)**_

 _ **Pairing: Jasper**_

 _ **Rating: M (for adult content -SMUT- and language)**_

 _ **Summary: Piper seriously needs to start getting higher grades in statistics for that scholarship, and Jason has exactly the right clever tactic in mind to get her to study.**_

 _ **Or so he thought.**_

 _ **-oOo-**_

 _Previously:_

 _He passed the statistics classroom on the way, and paused for a second, staring at the door. He hoped Piper was doing okay. He didn't want to even imagine what she would feel if something went wrong._

 _He reached his car and drove home._

 _-oOo-_

Neither he nor Piper had much studying to do that night, since the next day the both of them had a practical exam the next day. So while he waited for Piper to reach home, he worked on his physics revision.

So while he impatiently waited for Piper to get home, he worked on some physics revision, trying to mull some of the nervousness down. He knew she was going to be heartbroken and absolutely miserable if she didn't do well. And Piper McLean moping was something he definitely could not handle.

As he continued to work, he became even more and more engrossed, so consequently when the doorbell rang he didn't hear it, and when Thalia's car drove down the street he didn't hear it, and when thundering footsteps up the stairs echoed around the walls of the house he didn't hear it.

Which was exactly why he jumped out of his skin when the room door burst open, disrupting the silence as his head jerked up in alarm. Piper stood in the doorway, her hair all over the place heavy breaths passing from her parted lips.

They stared at each other in silence for a moment, eyes wide. And then Piper stumbled forwards and collapsed onto him, grabbing his face in her hands and attacking his lips with a deep, rough kiss filled with desperation and longing.

She slammed their lips together with so much force it almost hurt, but Jason wouldn't be lying if he said he hadn't died right then and there. The feel of her lips moving with his, with the taste of her tongue coiling around his own... and then her hands were reaching down, pulling impatiently at the hem of his shirt.

Faster than he could have imagined, Jason had raised his arms and they had broken apart for a second as Piper hurriedly pulled it off. As their lips met again, Jason grabbed her behind firmly and stood up, his hands gripping her ass to support her weight against his. Their positioning left her pressed flush against him, and Jason gasped into her mouth as she rolled her hips, sending burning sparks up and down his body, leaving his veins on fire.

Walking towards the bed, he set her down gently, despite the furious pace they were moving at. She pulled him closer as he crawled over her. Wrapping an arm around her body, he encased her in his warm hold as he continued molding their lips together. Moaning into his mouth, she rubbed her palms over his chest, running over the hard panes of muscle and sharpened peaks. Then, restless, she flipped them over and straddled his stomach. She didn't for a second let their lips disconnect.

"Piper," he gasped huskily as she left his open mouth for a breath. Their lips were still dangerously close, and his lower lip brushed her full one with every word. "What... happened?"

She kissed him again, leaving the both of them even more breathless. Her chest brushed his bare one, and Jason could feel her hardened nipples through the bra and shirt she wore. He couldn't prevent the loud moan from escaping his swollen lips.

"Pipes," he rasped again, and he felt her lips suddenly break into a wide smile as she laughed against his lips. Her warm breath brushed over his skin, leaving him tingling.

"A Minus."

"W- what?"

"I got an A minus," she whispered as an expression of awe crossed her features. Jason gazed up at her, silent and eyes blown wide, while she stared back down at him.

And then he grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her down again, weaving his fingers through her choppy hair, and twisting the ends around his fingers. Their lips slammed together, and Jason tried to make all of his emotions stream into the passionate, open mouthed kiss. Their lips moved fast, needy, desperate and wet against each other. He grabbed her by the waist and rolled them over again.

Pulling back with an quiet smack, Jason laughed against her lips. "I'm so proud of you."

Piper sighed as Jason attacked the side of her neck with a hot, sloppy kiss, his tongue eagerly wetting the skin. His hands reached down to pull her black tank top up and over her head, leaving her upper body in only a lacey black bra. Crawling down her body, Jason pressed his lips to the black tattoed chain lying across her rib cage, savoring the feeling of her skin against his lips. He mouthed at the swell of her breasts, loving the slight burn of her fingers tugging at his hair as she writhed below him, then moved up to catch her lips with his own again.

Once more, Piper grabbed him by the shoulders and rolled the both of them over, the hot, bare skin of their upper bodies rubbing against each other, leaving behind the delicious friction they had both been craving for so long. Straddling his hips, Piper rolled her hips slowly, watching him intently as his eyes fell shut and a gasp escaped his mouth. She chuckled, and moved again, letting the denim of her shorts rub against his hardened erection enticingly, causing a number of emotions to simultaneously surge through Jason, like electricity through a wire. He was crackling and burning, burning hopelessly for her.

They both gasped.

His hands were flitting up and down her thighs at either side of him, but she grabbed his palms in her own, squeezing once, then pinned them above his head. He raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"No moving," she warned. Her movements were constantly causing her hips to shift, and she teased her lower lips and she sat up straight. "You know I deserve this. You promised me."

When she lightly bucked down again, Jason's arms immediately shook, but her hands had shot out faster as if she had expected it. Jason didn't know whether he should be offended at her lack of faith in him or proud at her foresight.

"No touching, Jason," she chastised again, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Or what?" Jason asked, his voice slightly husky, but the challenging undertone still prominent.

"Or..." She trailed off, letting the fingers of her right hand lightly skim down his face, past his abdomen and to the sensitive patch of skin just above the waistband of his jeans. She traced random patterns, barely brushing against his skin. "Punishment."

Jason eyes widened as she smirked down at him. "Punishment? For defying my girlfriend?"

"Hmm, exactly that. Maybe... I don't think you'd like it if you won't be able to move, see or speak, hmm? Or maybe if I bend you over..." She let a hand slowly slide under him to grab his ass, squeezing first softly then harder.

Her comments made a shiver of anticipation strike Jason as his hips jumped. Her punishments... were usually nothing short of creative. And torturous.

She sat up again, and slowly, slowly, reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. Jason bright, wide eyes trailed her every move, his heart beat and their breathing the only sounds in the room. Keeping her gaze locked on his, she let the garment hang loose. Jason inched to use his hands to slip the straps off of her slender, smooth shoulders, revealing a bit of herself to him.

Leaning forward, she let the straps slide down her arms, anchoring her hands on his shoulders. The bra slid down until it reached her hands, and she grabbed it, carelessly tossing it to the other side of the room.

Leaning down to capture his lips in her own, Piper pressed their bare chests flush against each other, channelling moans out of the both of them. She lightly kissed the tip of his nose and then the corner of his mouth, moving lower until she was sucking the skin right below his ear, her hands in his hair and legs bent at either side of him. Jason groaned as he pressed his intertwined hands into the mattress above his head.

Sliding her tongue down to his collarbone, Piper gradually moved down his body, occasionally nipping at the skin with her teeth and making all sorts of thoughts run haywire through his head. He could feel the coolness of her tongue piercing against him, sizzling hot and crisp cold at the same time. He felt feverish and shivery simultaneously. White hot. Blazing cold.

She traced the hard panes of his stomach with her hands and tongue, watching as the muscles contracted at her touch. Teasing the strip of skin above the waistband with the tip of her tongue, Piper slowly slid the zipper of his jeans down, letting her finger catch and linger at the slight hardness she could feel. Jason moaned, his body on fire. The emotions rushing through him were heightened, the day's forcing himself to stay away from her finally rising, making him feel like he was on fire.

"Pipes," he groaned. "Quit it."

She giggled with her lips against his skin. Sliding one side of the waistbands of both his jeans and boxers down at a torturously sluggish pace, she hungrily eyed every new bit of his body revealed to her. Lightly touching the sharp edge of his hip bone, Piper leaned down to run her tongue across the smooth, flawless work of art. Jason grunted, wanting her to move her lips a little more to the left, just a little more- he wanted her warm lips wrapped around him-

"We should get you a tattoo here," she suddenly said, her voice thoughtful as she ran her fingers over his hipbone. "You have no idea," she continued quietly, leaning down to nip with her teeth, "how fucking hot it would look."

Jason breathing became heavier as she grasped both sides of his underwear and jeans, and tugged them down his legs at an excruciating languid pace, taking her own sweet time, possibly forgetting that Jason yearned so desperately for her touch that he could combust. The tips of her fingers brushed his bare butt as she dragged the last articles of clothing down and off his body. She dropped them as the foot of the bed. Moving back up, she trailed her hands up his legs until she was clawing at his thighs, sitting up to watch his face.

His eyes were heavy lidded, his lips parted as his bare chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. He stared down at her with those alluring blue eyes, silently willing her to continue. His hands had left there post from above his head but we're now twisting the sheets by his sides, and since he still wasn't touching her Piper decided to let it go. She was eager to see how long he could hold out, because she as sure as hell couldn't wait for long.

"Shit, Pipes," he gasped as her right hand ghosted a little closer to home. He releases a low groan. "Do something."

"Hmm?" She asked innocently, her voice slightly breathy. Her tongue slipped out to flick against her lips. "What do you think I should do, Jason?"

"Piper..." His hips abruptly jumped as she brushed a fingernail against him, loving his explosive reactions.

"What, Jason?" She whispered, leaning forward so she was speaking against his lips. "What do you want? Me to take you in my hand, take you in my mouth? What, Jason? You want me to suck you off- suck you dry, hmm?"

Jason moaned noisily into her mouth as she slipped her tongue into his parted lips. Their breaths mingled, and then she was clutching him, her palm wrapped around his cock. Expertly, she twisted and turned her hand, knowing exactly what she needed to do to get him loud and noisy, just as she wanted him.

Gasping her name into her mouth, Jason needing bucked her hips and she continued to pump her hand. Pausing, she placed her forearm on his lower stomach. "Stay down," she said warningly. "Or I'll stop."

Jason mumbled something unintelligible, not at all capable of speaking right now, and Piper chuckled as he groaned helplessly. The speed of her hand started to pick up, and the feel of her smooth skin around him was almost enough to push Jason over the cliff into the hungry waves waiting below. Almost.

She was pressing her lips to his chest as she suddenly stopped and slowly trailed a fingernail down his length. Jason grunted, and she pressed the flat of her tongue against his nipple as her other hand slipped down between them. Jason's world flashed as she began to massage the area under him which sent the ground shaking thunderously, both of her hands touching and squeezing, brushing a thumb over the tip and collecting the wetness and he was so close, so close he could almost taste the stars-

Then abruptly she stopped.

Jason lifted his head as soon as he was capable to stare at her indignantly. "What the hell was that for?"

Piper smirked for her position on his thighs. "Oh, I just didn't think this was a fair fight."

His brain was being immensely uncooperative especially after what Piper had just done, so it took a minute for Jason to comprehend what she had just said. But by the time he did, she was already standing over his legs, her bare feet on either side of his thighs. Jason stared up at her, and he couldn't prevent his jaw from falling open at the sight of her. Even after all these times he had seen her naked, or even close to naked, he knew he would never, ever get used to it.

But then again, he couldn't get used to her, period.

Her thumbs hooked around either side of her black jean shorts, and slowly, rolling her hips, she let them slide down her legs until the denim hit Jason's skin. Looking up again, Jason moaned loudly and let his head drop back.

"No," Piper said sharply. "Watch." Jason was still trying to keep his hands on his sides. "Jason, watch!" She repeated again, a little more forcefully and the force of her voice alone was enough to get her boyfriend to crack his eyelids open.

He could see that the front of her dark maroon panties was damp, and the sight of the glistening skin of her inner thighs was absolutely driving his control of the window. Widening her stance, Piper kept her eyes on his, letting the kaleidoscopic void drill into his blue irises. She then grabbed her underwear by the crotch, and slowly, slowly, pulled them down her long legs until they met her shorts. Stepping out of them, she kicked them off the bed. Then she stood straight, and Jason's eyes were running marathons up and down her body, catching and tripping on every curve, every edge, every swell. Her round, supple breasts stood out with nipples hard against the cool air, and as Jason's glance traveled down her flat abdomen, it caught on the area between her legs. She took a sharp intake of breath, and Jason instantly glanced back up, only to find her biting her lip as she stared at him staring at her.

He couldn't drag his eyes away from her as she unhurriedly lowered herself, her thighs widening in the process. Jason gasped when her slick core make contact with the skin of his lower stomach.

"Pipes," he choked out brokenly. "You- you're so... How?"

Jason could see the tenderness in her eyes and she leaned forward to cup his face in her hands, pressing her lips to the space between his wide eyes. "You," she whispered simply. "It's all you."

Jason sighed as she made her way back down his body again, her wetness and nipples brushing against his bare skin as her tongue left a wet trail in front of her. The sigh transformed into a full out moan when she ran her hand up and down his cock a few more times: the both of them released sounds as he got harder in her palm.

The first strong lick up his shaft sent Jason trembling. And then she was wrapping her lips around him, letting her wet tongue stroke the tip as she focused on stroking and squeezing below him with her other hand. Releasing him with a tiny pop, she ran her tongue up the underside of his cock, and then without any warning, she swallowed him whole.

Jason groaned noisily as the sounds she made replayed in his head, and his mind was short circuiting as his hands immediately travelled into her hair, burying themselves in the thick strands. He needed an anchor- something to hold onto to keep him from washing away. She didn't once slow down her pace, swirling her tongue around him in a way she had mastered by now. She knew exactly what to do to bring him to the edge as quickly as possible, leaving him on his toes as she sucked and nibbled and squeezed and licked him into ecstasy.

Releasing him, she left her hands pumping him and lowered her head so her lips were closing over the most sensitive spots below him. Her tongue ran over them, and Jason moaned, his emotions and feelings collapsing into over drive.

As his breathing became more laboured, he somehow managed to gently stroke the shaven part of her head to get her attention. "Pipes..." He rasped, but she didn't need to be told. Of course she already knew.

Her lips enveloped him again in their warmth, and she moaned, sending vibrations through him. And Jason came with a noisy moan and a shudder, releasing himself into her mouth.

The world steadied and things fell back into place after she had swallowed everything. Feeling her crawling back up over his body, Jason let his fingers brush against the tattooed feather on her left shoulder blade, as his other hand moved down from his hair to cup her cheek.

Jason stared at her when she came into his line of vision, her hair mussed. He swiped a bit of his ejaculate from the corner of her lips.

She smirked at him. "Fun?" She asked innocently, leaning down to nip at his jaw line.

Jason let out a strangled groan in response. She laughed.

And then, with a rush of determination and a surge of lust, he grabbed her by shoulders and rolled them over, making her cry out in surprise.

"What-?" She began, but broke off in a loud, keening moan as Jason lowered his mouth to her left breast, sucking harshly. His tongue lavished the hardened peak, swallowing it into his mouth as his other hand palmed her other breast, stroking the nipple with his fingertips. Tipping her hips, she blindly clutched at his hair and rubbed his shoulder blades, making her wetness slide against him again, eliciting moans from the both of them.

He felt her nimble finger weaving into his hair, tugging and pushing him lower. He obliged, slowly moving down her abdomen, peppering kisses all over the smooth skin. He dragged his tongue from one hipbone to the next. Moving lower, he lightly pressed his lips against the inside of her thigh, dangerously close to her leaking slit.

"Jason..." She groaned. "Fuck, stop teasing."

He slid his hands under her, cupping her firm behind and pulling her closer to his mouth. Delicately, he stroked the lips to where she desperately needed him most with the pads of his fingers, gently pushing her thighs open and spreading her out deliciously. Her throaty groan didn't do him any justice at all.

"Shit!" She cursed when Jason continued to gently rub her outer lips, not going any further. But Jason knew exactly what she wanted: he could see it; he could smell it. Gently, he pulled up the sensitive hood of skin, revealing the hypersensitive nub below. Her back arched off the bed when he gently flicked it. Retracting his fingers, he shifted slightly so her steaming core was right at his mouth. Her hips stuttered as she felt his warm breath against her.

The first firm lick up her centre had her clutching the sheets. The second one had her emitting a low moan. The third one had her crying out his name.

She bucked against his lips as he stroked the slippery rim of her entrance with his tongue, fisting her hands into his hair. And then he changed tactics, and holding her open with his thumb and forefinger, he grazed her clit with the tip of his tongue. She cried out. And then, without any warning, he sucked her into his mouth.

Her legs quivered, and Jason gently stroked her left open thigh with one hand while the other one sank one finger easily into her warmth. Adding another digit, he groaned against her clit at the feeling of her around his finger.

"Oh, fuck!" Piper moaned at the added stimulation. She was trembling all over, and Jason knew she was holding with two fingertips. He loved this feeling. The fact that he was doing this to her. The fact that he was the only one who ever got to see her this exposed, this vulnerable, this whole new person who wasn't the badass punk troublemaker, with tattoos and piercings and skateboard who strolled through the hallways of school in all black.

But to him, this wasn't a new person. This was the same beautiful girl to him, the same Piper McLean he had fallen in love with.

Call him a sap, but saying anything else would make him a straight out liar.

"Pipes, breathe," he said as he stroked the tops of her shaking thighs as she writhed beneath him. "Let go."

She moaned and rubbed his scalp with her fingers, silently telling him to finish. He delved back in, and within seconds, she cried out his name in a hoarse voice as her back arched off the mattress, pushing and grinding herself against his mouth. He gently stroked her thighs as her pussy thrummed beneath his lips, keeping his mouth on her as his eyes flicked up to watch her expression. Her lips parted, her eyes squeezed shut and her flushed skin as her head thrashed from side to side...

She collapsed back down onto the bed, her breathing heavy. Jason swiped at the wetness with his tongue, earning a shudder from her, and then moved back up her body. He soothingly rubbed her hipbone with his still moist fingers.

Grinning at her dazed expression, he leaned to place a chaste kiss on her lips, then at the tip of her nose.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?" She asked, her voice cracking, shifting slightly underneath him. "Or was that all just purely accidental?"

"Definitely not accidental," he said quietly, and watched as she bit her lip at the hoarseness of his voice. "It needs real skill to do something like _that_ to Piper McLean."

"And what- you think you've got that so-called skill?" Her voice, despite her post I-just-got-eaten-out state, was dropping sarcasm. Typical Piper.

"Well, duh," he replied easily, smiling smugly.

"Ugh, I hate it when you get all snobbish in bed," she groaned.

Jason chose the exact moment to buck against her hips, and he glued his lips shut to prevent the sounds waiting to escape. Piper however, instantly arched her back and let loose a guttural cry, taken by surprise.

"You were saying?" He asked cheekily when she gazed up at him, breathing heavily.

"Fuck me."

"Uh- what?"

She grabbed him by the shoulders and rolled them over again, her hips grinding down hard and rough. She leaned forward so her breasts were pressed flush against his chest, and he could taste her breath on his tongue as she brushed her lips against his. Her hips were moving against him in a rhythm now, making Jason lower stomach coil with tension and want. He moaned against her lips.

She suddenly leaned to the side, leaving his body bare and cold. Keeping his eyes on the ceiling, he heard her opening the bedside drawer and shuffling though it, finally letting loose a triumphant sound as she came back up. He could hear the foil in her hand crinkling.

Leaning down, she pressed a sweet kiss this forehead and Jason smiled to himself. No one could ever possibly imagine Piper McLean this soft. The hard-core exterior she always wore made sure of that.

"What're you smirking at?" She asked lightly, eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing," Jason whispered, arching his back to press their chests against one another. Piper pressed her parted lips to the side of his neck, sucking gently first then harsher. The rhythm of her hips became more pronounced- harder, faster. She trailed her tongue up his jawline until she reached his parted lips, pressing her mouth to his in a searing, heated kiss. Pulling away, she moved down his body so she was seated on his thighs again.

Gingerly, she touched his tip and breathed out a laugh when he twitched and moaned. Ripping open the foil package, she slid the rubber over him, sliding her palm up and down his length a couple of times.

She smirked at him, and Jason guessed he looked pathetically desperate right now. But he had his gorgeous totally naked girlfriend whom he hadn't even touched properly for a week sitting on his naked body, so sue him.

She pressed a kiss to his tightened lower stomach, trying to get him to loosen up. Breathing out, he relaxed under her touch, allowing himself to completely surrender to her control. After all, he had promised her.

Upon remembering her test result, a rush of affection surged through him; he was honestly so proud of her. Tenderly, he ran a hand through her hair as she tugged on his shoulders.

"Sit up," she murmured, and he did as he was told. Grabbing her hips for support, he adjusted himself until he was sitting comfortably as she did the same, her knees bent on either side of him. Her lips were at his ear.

Slowly, he reached between them and ran a finger down the length of her open lips, loving the sound of her whimper into his ear. His fingers came away wet.

Holding on to his shoulders, she sank down on him, causing the both of them to release loud, relieved moans. He kept his lips on her shoulders as she started off slow, moving up and down, slowly taking in a bit more of him every time until he was fully sheathed inside her.

She wasn't going fast enough. Groaning in frustration, Jason squeezed her hips, inching her to move faster but she held out on him. Pulling back, he looked him directly in the eye.

"Nu-uh, Sparky," she said, biting her lip. " _I'm_ fucking _you,_ remember?"

Jason grunted and laid his forehead against her warm shoulder as she slowly moved up and down on him. He knew he game she was playing. She wanted to see how long he would last; how long it would be before he buckled. He tried to control her movements again, but she simply paused instead.

"You moved your hands when I was sucking you. I _told_ you there'd be punishment, didn't I?"

Jason's eyes widened; she had fooled him into thinking she had forgotten but was now pulling out all the stops. Dammit. But then again, this was Piper McLean.

Frustrated, Jason suffered as she moved much too excruciatingly slow on top of him. It was torture, up until a sudden flash of genius hit him. Smiling slightly against the heated skin of her shoulder, Jason let a hand reach down between them, lightly flicking at her clit. She let out a cry in surprise, her mouth at his ear disabling her from seeing what he was doing. He rubbed her again, slightly rougher, and smiled in victory as she began to move slightly faster on him. Her upper arms rested on his shoulders as her fingers wove into his hair.

 _"Fuck_ ," she cursed as Jason sucked on the skin of her shoulder, and then lowered his head slightly to take a breast into his mouth. His hands moved around her until they cupped her backside, helping her move faster and faster on top of him as he squeezed and felt. Then she was pushing on his shoulders, urging him to lie down, and the change in stimulation inside of her caused her to groan and move even faster. Jason stared up at her in awe, her lips parted, her eyes closed, skin flushed.

He could feel the ropes tightening, pulling him towards the edge. His breaths became laboured as both of their voices increased in volume. He felt her thighs beginning to burn around him, her hands on his chest, her nails digging into his skin. He felt his skin begin to dampen with sweat.

Her legs clutched tighter around him, as her movements became more erratic, all rhythm forgotten. Jason helped her shift up and down, occasionally jabbing upwards unexpectedly just to hear her contorted moan.

And then her hips stuttered, her thighs clutching around him tightly. "Jason!" She cried sharply, her head thrown back as she shook and trembled and spasmed around him. Tenderly, Jason stroked her thighs as she milked her release for all it was worth, struggling to hold back on himself- wanting to catch every moment. As soon as she came down from her high and collapsed on top of him, Jason reached his own, her folds spasming around him having pushed him off of the cliff. He moaned as splashes of white shot into his vision, and through the veil he felt her hands on his shoulders, her gaze on him as he broke and shattered for her.

His surroundings became more pronounced as he gradually descended, and he felt her fingers stroking his skin as her head nuzzled into the side of his neck. Their heavy breathing was loud in the the sudden, peaceful silence of the room.

Turning his head, he pressed his lips to her forehead, reaching up a hand to wipe some of the strands away. When she shifted slightly, he realized he hadn't bothered to pull out so was still burrowed deep inside of her.

Slowly, when some of the post- sex fatigue had worn off, Piper lifted herself off of him and collapsed next to him, rolling on to her back. Grabbing some tissues from the side table, Jason carefully removed the used condom, and it made its way to the bottom of the waste can by the bed haphazardly wrapped in tissues.

Reaching down, he pulled up the coverings so the both of them were covered. Then he turned on his side to face her.

She was grinning at him on her side, her palm pressed underneath her cheek. "So I guess the no sex for a week paid off, then?"

 _"Hell_ , no."

She chuckled then shuffled closer to him. "Good, because I am never agreeing to that ever again."

"I'm never proposing that ever again," Jason assured her, running his hand up and down her side. "I'll find other ways to get you to study."

Rolling her eyes, she said: "I don't doubt you, Sparky." Then her eyes brightened. "Oh, guess where we're going tomorrow?"

Jason's eyes widened in alarm. "Where?" He asked cautiously.

Burying herself into him, she wrapped an arm tightly around his middle, and Jason didn't know whether to be worried or whether he should treasure this sudden display of affection. He was the cuddler out of the two of them. Most of the time he was the one 'suffocating' her..

"We," she began against his bare chest. "Are going to my favourite bar."

Jason groaned but didn't protest. He knew she had earned it, and he wasn't going to take that away from her.

"And then you're taking me to that cafe down the corner-"

"Mhmm."

"-and remember that little spot we found down by the lake in those woods? Well, I wanna go there-"

"Of course. Of _course_. How could we possible forget that?"

"-and of course I'm gonna take you on Percy's motorcycle-"

"Piper."

"-because honestly it would be a crime against humanity if we didn't and then-"

"Pipes."

-we're going down to that tattoo place and getting you one because you know I deserve it-"

"PIPER!"

She stopped. "What?" She asked, confusion lacing her tone.

"I love you; please stop."

"But I deserve it!"

"That doesn't mean that if you wanted me to jump off a bridge I would."

"What happened to the whole 'I'll destroy the world to make you happy' thing?"

"It's been restated."

"Ugh, you're so annoying." She sounded like a child whining, and Jason found it unbearably endearing. Well, he found everything she did unbearably endearing.

Tenderly, he rubbed her cheekbone with his fingers, smiling at her. "And _you_ are so beautiful."

"Oh, shut up."

 **-oOo-**

 **I feel like screaming AND ITS A WRAP, FOLKS! But this was literally just a 3 part thing so I don't think I deserve it. :)))**

 **Sorry for any mistakes or typos that I missed.**

 **Thank you so much those of you who reviewed the first two chapters of this fic-** _ **Nikitabella, hi (guest**_ **\- your comment in particular made my day. I've already arrived at the conclusion that I'm so short because of the medicines, but the fact that you actually bothered to even consider that was really touching- and thanks for reading through my unbearably long profile!),** _ **Monojir6, Socially Awkward Taco, VampirePenguins, xdxlznz15 (guest), Guest, Theunknown, amyheroesofolympus, adz, . , The Awkward Narwhal, Jalana565 and WizardRunnerTributeDemigod**_ **\- you all are blessings to the world and thank you for making my days ten times better with your amazing, kind reviews! :) I'm so happy that you enjoy my writing.**

 **I hope those of you who were looking forward to this chapter enjoyed this, and I sincerely hope it did your expectations justice. I kept on thinking there was too much smut and then thinking that there wasn't enough and yeah… you get the idea. Love you guys, and Y'ALL BETTER REVIEW! :D**


	7. Unexpected Distractions

**Features Punk!Percy and Preppy!Annabeth.**

 **-oOo-**

 _ **Unexpected pairing=Unexpected Distractions**_

 _ **Rating: T/M (language and adult themes)**_

 _ **Pairing: Percabeth**_

 _ **Summary: Annabeth's busy enough as she is, but when Percy arrives tapping- or actually, banging, it sounded like- at her window begging for help in preparing for a chemistry test tomorrow, she can't exactly decline. But a certain distraction neither of them expected has both the feared tattooed, skateboarding and pierced troublemaker of the school as well as his popular cheerleading, startlingly beautiful and intelligent girlfriend both on their knees. And of course, not to mention it's hard to maintain the necessary self-control to actually**_ **study** _ **when your gorgeous girlfriend is missing a very important piece of clothing which often prevents you from throwing her against the bed the moment you lay eyes on her.**_

 _ **-oOo-**_

Rubbing her hands harshly over her face, Annabeth Chase, president of the debate club, captain of the cheerleading squad, juggling infinite amounts of AP classes, breezing through every honors class, Goode High's most terrifying, popular senior, all with her perfectly naturally curled hair, puckered red lips and popping grey eyes, groaned bitterly and tossed her pencil onto her desk with so much force it bounced a couple of times. _Fucking calculus_ , she thought, scowling rancorously. Unconsciously, her gaze travelled to the ledge carrying picture frames above her desk, catching on one frame in particular. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. The questions, letters, symbols, numbers, glared up at her irritatingly from the white sheet below her. She was _so_ not in the mood for this. Maybe she should just wrap up her physics today, perhaps throw a bit of psychology into the mix as well, and get started on calculus tomorrow? No, maybe-

She jumped abruptly, jolted out of her racing thoughts as a series of sharp knocks against her window shattered the peaceful silence surrounding her. Mouth still twisted into a scowl, she spun around, only to find a boy dressed in black skinny jeans and a leather jacket perched on a branch right outside her window. Percy's piercings glinted in the moonlight, the shadow of a tattoo peeking out from beneath his sleeve. He smirked mischievously at her.

Sighing, she stood up from her seat and ambled up to her window, swinging it open. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my gorgeous girlfriend," he replied easily, sliding into the room. He grabbed her hips and pulled her body to his, pressing his lips to hers in a quick kiss. When he pulled back, Annabeth's sugar coated lips twitched at how out of place he seemed, a lean, muscled structure of black and silver and skin amidst walls of purples and pinks and whites.

"Well, this _gorgeous_ girlfriend of yours needs to get back to studying," she said, half growling. "Plus, my oh-so nice mother is at home, so it's not really the best time right now, Percy." Heavily collapsing back into the chair, she eyed him as he stood with his hands stuffed into his pockets in front of the window. His black bangs were plastered to his forehead, and droplets of water gradually tipped from his body onto the carpeted floor. It must have been raining outside.

Arching an eyebrow, he slyly grinned at her, causing the ring embedded into his skin to shift. "And I think that's exactly why I decided to come in through the window instead of knocking on the door." He shrugged his jacket off, and Annabeth's eyes widened uncontrollably at the sight of his bare chest and toned stomach, the bronze skin glistening and glazed in the water which had seeped through his jacket. The taut muscle rippled with his movements. Rolling her eyes, Annabeth internally groaned. Trust Percy to arrive shirtless beneath leather. And God, the thoughts and dreams and vivid images sprinting through her mind at the moment was enough to make her squirm uncomfortably, discreetly rubbing her thighs together. Unfortunately, it seemed Percy noticed her discomfort too, if the hard glint in his eye was enough to go by.

"Actually," he began, settling down at the foot of Annabeth's bed facing her, "I have some shitty chemistry test tomorrow and I couldn't study."

"So you decided to come annoy me?" She asked dryly. "And what do you mean _some_ shitty test- what, is it that unimportant to you?"

"It kind of is, sweetheart," throwing her that alluring, signature troublemaker smirk of his at her.

"Percy, I don't have time for this," she groaned loudly, harshly yanking her curls up into a messy ponytail. "I'm busy."

"Doing what, studying next semester's content?" Percy's lips shaped into a pout. Annabeth struggled to shift her gaze to his eyes. Oh, wait, that was a mistake too. The darkness outlining them combined with the moonlight filtering through the room them made his bright sea green irises look even more breath-taking than they usually did. "C'mon, Annabeth, please. I need this, just help with a few concepts which I can't get into my head, and I swear it wasn't because I was asleep in class." He paused. "Oh, wait, that was the class in which the teacher called you in to help out a bit so of course I was distracted but that's besides the point, just _please_ explain a few things to me. And like I said, if you have google as a gorgeous girlfriend why not use-"

"Okay, okay, fine!" Annabeth cried, jolting out of her seat, her tone tinged with hardly contained fury and frustration, raising her hands threateningly. "I'll help you, okay, but seriously, then you need to _shut up_ so I can study. Or honestly, I will not let you kiss me for a week, Jackson!" She glared at him menacingly, daring him to toss her another one of his cocky smirks. But instead, she was slightly surprised to find his gaze not on her face, but actually his startlingly green eyes were focused hungrily on her chest.

The sudden bareness hit her like a truck, and that was when she noticed: _of course. Of course I wouldn't wear a bra._

Lips parting, she inhaled sharply. Her grey eyes stayed frozen on his features, a bone-trembling shiver darting through her spine. The way he stared at her... Her heart stuttered as the delicious spark sizzled her nerves, striking her body. Of course, if anyone else stared at her like that, she wouldn't hesitate to punch him- or her, for that matter- in the jaw and knee him in the groin- but this was Percy. And siting there, on her bed, shirtless and displaying his perfectly toned stomach and the glistening bronze skin on his moving chest, he had never looked more delectable, especially with how he was _staring_ at her, his gaze full of awe and hunger, the sharp V of his hips disappearing into his faded black skinny jeans. Oh, how she wanted to rip those off and-

She pushed the heated thought from her mind. Clearing her throat, she adjusted the strap of her white tank top self-consciously as Percy's eyes flitted down her bare, tanned legs and back up. Her cheeks felt warm. When he finally met her gaze again, his tongue flicked out to slide against his bottom lip and Annabeth caught that flash of silver again. The images and emotions racked her body and mind again- how he would slide the ring against her skin, the skin of her stomach, over the swell of her breasts, the cool metal against her skin as he swirls his tongue around her sensitive nipple, and when he would inch her legs apart, bending down-

"Well," she said suddenly, unexpectedly breaking the suspenseful silence between them. "If you want help studying I'm not gonna wait around all day."

"Hmm," Percy said dismissively, but still blinked and turned his gaze to the backpack he had brought with him which lay at his feet. Annabeth's lips pulled up slightly- she loved him, and loved when he looked at her like that, but they could have time for that later. She reached to the right to lock her room door. The sounds of her mother in the kitchen were faint, but there. Sucking in a deep breath to dispel the last of her thoughts, she grabbed a pencil and crawled past him on the bed to settle against the headboard. She pulled her knees up to her chest as he sat down beside her, adjusting himself and stretching his legs out in front of him.

She took the textbook from his lap and flipped to the page with the folded top, swiftly scanning the words. "So, polymerization."

-oOo-

Percy didn't notice it when he first sat on the branch by her window, and stared in longingly through the glass at where his girlfriend sat on her desk with her side to him. He saw her groan angrily and fling her pencil down, and watched as her eyes flitted to the row of pictures perched on the ledge above her, and caught at the frame holding a picture of the two of them while on a 'study date' at which Piper and Jason has unceremoniously intruded. The piles of textbooks were covering the table, and Annabeth's face had been captured mid laugh at something Jason had said while Percy stared at her, smiling adoringly. Percy shook his head, internally praying that none ofhis guys at the bar ever happened to catch any sign of that picture.

He tapped on the window, and when Annabeth got up to let him in he didn't notice anything different. She tasted the same when he kissed her, and felt the same when his large hands gripped the curve of her narrow waist. Of course, her long, long bare legs were doing all sorts of things to his teenage body, her shorts barely covering her butt but even that he could sort of handle. Even the way her tank tops V-neck was dipping far too low was nothing new. But he noticed what he wasn't expecting when she abruptly jumped up from her chair in the middle of his dramatic practiced monologue. All at once, his attention travelled to her breasts, and for a second he thought she had done this on purpose. To spite him. Because she sure as hell wasn't going to give him _anything_ at the moment if she was as busy as she said she was, besides a small kiss, so he was left to wallow in desire and desperation for a while. He wouldn't put it past her, definitely not her- this was probably to get back for how he tortured her at the party with her parents.

He didn't know how he hadn't noticed before- maybe the light was different, her tank top seemed more transparent, maybe he was just too oblivious, but for whatever reason, he could suddenly see a lot more through her fitted cotton top. And _fuck._ Things just got worse when she noticed him staring- suddenly he could see way more than before. Her shirt seemed to cling infuriatingly tighter to her chest and torso, her breasts suddenly more pronounced, her nipples more prominent and the darkness surrounding them suddenly a lot more visible. If the sudden tightness of his pants was anything to go by, it was immediately obvious she had the upper hand that night.

But of course, this was Annabeth Chase. She didn't mess around. So Percy was left to suffer, to try to not let his gaze linger on her red lips for too long as she droned on and on and on about polymerization and alkanes and alkenes and all the other shit he did not care about in the slightest but he simply didn't want to bother with the trouble of flunking chemistry again.

"Percy!" Her sharp tone jerked him out of his reverie. "You're not even listening to me, are you?" She stared at him expectantly, eyebrows raised.

"Um." Struggling pathetically to keep his gaze glued to her face, he bit his lip apprehensively. "Polymerization…?"

She rolled her eyes and _holy shit-_ Percy frantically grabbed his bag to place on his lap. Narrowing her eyes at him, she flicked to the next page of the book, glancing back up at him to make sure he was still paying attention.

The sudden slam of the textbook being shut made Percy jump. The look on her face was absolutely murderous, her eyes cold and calculating as he rarely saw them. He winced, slowly leaning away. "Percy, I swear, if I catch you looking _anywhere_ other than this book, I'm not fucking around when I say you _will_ regret it, okay? I'm spending time I could have spent catching up-"

"-You mean sprinting ahead-"

"-On my _own_ work trying to teach you, so work with me here. I spent the past thirty minutes trying to get _one_ concept into that seaweed stuffed brain of yours, I'm having a furious headache, and I'm just really tired and stressed out today, okay? I didn't even _know_ I wasn't wearing a bra when you came in and now I'm too comfortable to put one on, but if this is going to distract you like some idiotic hormonal teenage boy then-"

"-Uh, Annabeth, I _am_ an idiotic hormonal teenage boy." Oops.

Groaning loudly, she scowled at him, banging the bed with her fists. Grumbling death threats under her breath, she harshly flipped the textbook open again. Percy wasn't _scared_ of his girlfriend- nope, of course not- but Annabeth in this state was without a doubt kind of alarming. And also, he was beginning to see that the impatience in her expression was gradually morphing into hurt.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," he said quietly, grabbing her face between his thumb and forefinger and gently turning it towards him. Leaning forward, he placed a chaste kiss on her lips, smiling slightly when he heard and felt her sigh into his mouth. Her muscles were tense, he noticed- well, she always was stressed, she was Annabeth Chase, but this was more than normal.

The dull pang of guilt hit him like a mild hunger pang would, and Annabeth noticed. "Don't worry," she murmured against his lips when she pulled away. "It's not because you're wasting my time."

"So you really don't have _actual_ work anymore, right?" He asked nervously as she ran her fingers through his Mohawk.

"Well, you wouldn't believe me if I said I did, so no." She paused, pecked his cheek then pulled away, sighing. Faking enthusiasm, she clapped her hands briskly. "But _you_ do, so let's get to it."

Percy groaned miserably. "You sound too happy about that."

She threw him a fond grin. "Yeah, well, my boyfriend does that to me."

"Oh, is that so?" Percy smirked. "I wonder what else he does to you." Uncontrollably, his eyes flicked down to her chest again, and his breath caught.

Her nipples strained against the damned fabric covering her chest, and the blush crawling up her cheeks became considerably brighter suddenly as her expression and movements became a lot more flustered. Which was about the time Percy noticed that his bag had slipped from his lap, and Annabeth's eyes had abandoned the textbook and kept flitting down to his crotch. He captured the barely contained lust lingering in her irises immediately- or maybe that was just his own hungry reflection. He wasn't sure. But he didn't wait to check, because the second her burning gaze met his again, he forcefully grabbed her face in his hands and surged forwards to crash his lips roughly to her own.

Their moans were loud and explosive, and Percy instantaneously moved his body so it was positioned over her as he pulled her hips down so she lay below him. Their lips worked furiously, and Percy moved his hands through Annabeth's curls, releasing them from the ponytail she had tied them up in in a swift motion he had practised well by now, almost frantic in his speed. He heard the throaty sound from her, muffled by his lips, when her tongue swirled around the cool metal of the stud embedded into his own. Their kiss began to grow sloppier as Percy grabbed the soft globes of her chest, mauling them gently with his fingers, loving he sounds she made.

He pulled back with a loud, wet smack. "Have you noticed that every time-" He broke off with a grunt as Annabeth abruptly raised her hips to meet his own, pushing and grinding against him. Burying his face in the crook of her neck as she continued to harshly rub against him, he spoke against her warm skin, "-we have sex, it's because- because you're stressed."

"Oh, I thought it was the no bra thing?" she said, smirking up at him, her lips red and soft and swollen. She looked unbearably stunning.

As a response, Percy tore her top open from the middle, ignoring her indignant cry, and attacked her left breast, nibbling and kissing and licked and sucking. "Yeah, that too," he murmured against her skin, nipping slightly. She laughed breathlessly above him, her perfectly painted pink fingernails already digging into his bare back, and soon pants and underwear were being pulled off, and Annabeth's legs were being held wide open and hooked over his shoulders as Percy's soft hair brushed against her inner thigh, and soon enough, she was pushed up against the wall and biting down on Percy's hand which muffled her screams and moans as he fucked her raw from behind.

They later lay together and tangled up in each other on the bed, still too hot to have a sheet over them, the chemistry text book forgotten on the ground beside them. Annabeth pressed a kiss to his chest from where she lay tucked against his side, and tilted her head to look up at him. "So… next time you wanna come, let me know beforehand so I don't, uh… don't forget anything."

Percy smirked. "You looked like you were having fun, though."

Annabeth shuddered in the aftermath of the ground shaking pleasure he had just given her. Her fingers unconsciously traced over the black tattoos coating his chest. "Oh, it was fun alright, but the time we wasted- your test-"

"Oh, I just remembered, it's not even tomorrow. It's the day after."

"You didn't just remember that, did you?"

Silence. "I did."

"Percy Jackson, for all your hard-core badass troublemaker aesthetic, you're really a terrible liar." Annabeth sighed deeply against his skin. "Why am I not even surprised?"

Percy laughed, smoothing his hand through her soft hair again.

 **-oOo-**

 **I'm sorry, really, it was so difficult writing that. Sorry I haven't updated in forever, it's been really tough with things around here, and sorry if that was complete and utter rubbish. Sorry for any typos. Review? :) Have a nice day, and don't let the world get you down.**

 **Oh, and if you were expecting Jasper and were disappointed or sorta disappointed, I just recently published another story, an AU: Some Things Are Made Gorgeous, so check it out. :) Let me know how you like it!**

 **Love you guys.**


End file.
